Darkness Left Behind
by Akai Seirei
Summary: After his release from the hospital after the cave incident, Naru takes on a new, dangerous case involving a powerful monster. He hopes to find clues about his dead brother but instead, Mai and the rest of the team finally uncover the lies and truths he holds, as well as the new emotions he never wanted to reveal but can't control any longer when Mai goes missing.
1. The New Case

**AN:** This story follows after the anime version where Mai and the others find out the following events of the novels, like who truly Naru is, Gene being Mai's spiritual guide, or why Naru was in Japan in the first place on their own way. This is a work of fiction so I will probably throw a few crazy _unreal_ theories that fit the plot, no disrespect of any kind intended. Even so, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do. Whatever grammatical mistakes I make, please forgive it, my main language is not English.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt nor hope to ever own it. I just like to write stories with this amazing world created by Fuyumi Ono. This statement is infinite through the whole story.

 _This work had been 100% edited by beta reader_ _ **Shalheira**_ _. For her amazing and hard work, my deepest thanks. Her touch did wonders to the story and easier to read for everyone to fully enjoy it._

 **Darkness Left Behind**

 **Chapter One: The New Case**

* * *

It was curious how fast a day goes by when you have your mind lost deep in thoughts. For Mai Taniyama, a high school student who ended up working for the Shibuya Psychic Research Company by chance almost a year ago, this day had flown by so fast that it surprised her to see the sun beginning to hide behind the mountains. Soon enough the night will fall, and even if she wasn't particularly afraid of the darkness, she couldn't help but feel restless for the new case. Everything that Kazuya Shibuya (head investigator and better known as Naru to all his co-workers) said the day before was still fresh on her mind.

 _"I have accepted a new case. This case will involve an old haunted mansion in an isolated area. This mansion has been abandoned for more than a decade after the strange death of it's previous owner. There have been numerous rumors from the local town people of this mansion being haunted by devils since it's construction. It is also said that the rich feudal lord that constructed it was a crazy man with an odd taste for dark things. It was well known among the people of the area that young women used to disappear after being seen near the mansion. Even after the death of the lord, strange things continued to happen inside that mansion for generations to after. The last heir abandoned it until the day someone else offer to buy it."_

 _"Allen Davis, an English architect who has recently moved to Japan, saw an internet post of the mansion. It was on sale, and he quickly took an interest in buying it with the intention to restore it as a last project before retiring from the business. It seemed to him like a good deal, and since he didn't have financial problems, he ended up buying the property with all the land that was included. He convinced the workers he had contracted from a previous work in Tokyo to come and begin the restoration of the mansion. At first the renovations went according to plan, without major problems. Soon after, though, strange things began happening inside the mansion like moving objects, voices coming from the walls, screaming, change of temperature, etc. After a couple of workers got seriously injured from unknown accidents, no one wanted to get near the mansion, fearing it to be cursed or haunted."_

 _"Mr. Davis decided to contact a group of parapsychologists to help him figure out if the house was really hunted, after he heard the local rumors about the mansion and the strange events that surround it. It was then that things went from bad to worst. Five paranormal researchers took the case and two of them are currently on a hospital bed at this moment seriously injured. Another one, a woman who was the spiritualist medium of the team, went missing and the police were never able to find her, even after a week of intense searching inside and out of the house. At that point, the remaining team called other teams, seeking some help with the case without success until one of them contacted Madoka, who happened to be an old friend. So that's how the case came to me."_

 _"As you can see, this case involves a high risk to anyone who works on it. The location of the mansion also increases the danger. There is nothing near the house for miles, so if someone were to get seriously hurt, help may not come in time. There is neither a clinic nor hospital near and even if we have a doctor on location, your safety can't be guaranteed. That's why I called you all to be here so early in the morning today. I know that most of you would say that you are professionals who take cases whether there is potential danger or not. I myself have never shared too many details of a case for you to make a choice, but this time I want you to consider all the facts before jumping to accept. Even with the help we can get from the two remaining members of the first team, it will prove to be more dangerous than any previous case we have taken so far. So… I will only accept your collaboration when you all consider the facts and risks of the case."_

 _"However, I can't give you much time to decide. Like I said before, the location of this mansion will take Lin and I a good part of today's day since I plan to be there as soon as possible. You will have until tomorrow morning to decide if you want to go too. I will contact Mai later on and give her the directions needed if you want to join me. Of course, Mai… you are free to refuse as well. Your work as my assistant has nothing to do with the decisions I make. You can always stay in the office until I finish the case. There is no need for you to risk your life because your boss makes you participate on a dangerous job when you can stay safe here. After all, you are still new to all of this. I promise there will be no repercussions; you will still be my assistant whatever you decide. Well… that is all, you are dismissed."_

Those were his words, Mai thought still looking through the car window. He had somehow changed in the last few weeks after that last case that almost kill him. Naru had always been a very talented ghost hunter despite his young age. He was only a year older than her, but he was cold most of the time, dead serious, genius level smart, and very handsome. It was hard to tell just by his look alone how mature Naru was, since he acted more like an experienced adult instead of a normal seventeen year old brat. Until now he was arrogant, pushy, narcissist and selfish, but it seemed that he was starting to warm up lately. The fact that he forced them to a briefing of the case to make a decision—to accept or refuse—was proof enough for her of this new side of him.

She smiled to herself unconsciously, very pleased with this new Naru, but she quickly stopped smiling when she realized that Masako Hara was staring at her in something very close to anger. They usually didn't travel together, but this time they were all in Housho Takigawa's car. Takigawa was a former Buddhist monk from a monastery on mount Koya. His family runs a shrine that he was supposed to attend to later on, but he ended up leaving his monk life and decided to work on exorcising spirits when he joined a pop band playing the bass. He said that in that business, there were so many curses that he's taken the exorcist job seriously ever sense.

He, of course, was driving the car and by his side was Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-style shrine priestess who performs Shinto incantations that lures away spirits. She has been in contact with spirits since childhood and has a special link with tree spirits that sometimes help her clean bad ghosts. In the back seat was John Brown, a nineteen year old Father from the Catholic Church whose specialty was in the old art of exorcism. He was just recently sent to Japan from Australia, but he has helped S.P.R. many times in the last few months. He even contacted Naru for a case on his local Church. By his side was Masako Hara, a renowned spiritualist medium that works on TV shows. Masako was very talented, and Mai was hoping to someday be just as good as her, even her own powers were already improving.

There were two others that also helped Naru on his cases, but neither Osamu Yasuhara nor Madoka Mori were invited as far as she knew. They usually conducted a background research of the locations or clients in search for clues that could help solve a case. And as for Lin Koujo, he was Naru's right hand and a Chinese master onmyouji. Lin had a long history with Naru's family, but she only knew that he was contracted to protect Naru and to teach him to control his powers to prevent him from hurting himself. It was now common knowledge that Naru has very strong psychic powers and that if he uses them in full, it could cost him his life since his body can't bare the strain.

"Well, what are your thoughts people? It's gloomy in here with so many of us and no one talking," The monk said in an effort to break the icy atmosphere inside the car. It was making him nervous.

"There is a lot to think about, Monk. I'm still not sure this was the right choice, with so many things uncertain," Ayako said sighing.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that. Geez Ayako, you are such a scaredy cat. I'm surprised that you actually accepted Naru's offer instead of seeing to our funerals."

"Oh, shut up Monk. It's not funny."

"Well, don't blame me. We all chose a dangerous job of our own free will, no matter the reason. Dealing with spirits always has a great deal of uncertain things, but that didn't stop you from becoming a priestess did it?"

"Of course not."

"There you have it. Besides, even a simple case could end up badly anyway. I mean Mai seems to always find danger wherever she goes, right? Such a danger magnet even in…"

"Monk! That's plain rude, I'm not a danger magnet…"

"Come on Mai, we all know you have fallen far too many times from somewhere high and unexpected, and the spirits do seem to target _you_ more than the rest. At least this time we are fully aware that the case is a very nasty one from the beginning, and it will not take us by surprise. I bet Naru and Lin already covered the mansion with charms or something. Now that I think about it, Naru was even nice enough to give us a vote here. I swear that damn smart, cold headed kid is finally exploring his human side. For havens sake, he even let Mai decide." He said smiling.

"Come on Monk, he just gave me the same opportunity he gave to the rest of you. No big deal there." She was aware that Masako was far too sensible these days and that she was jealous of every little thing Naru asked or said to her.

"Whatever you say Mai. What about you John… Masako? He really has warmed up a little, right?" He asked looking at both of them from his front mirror.

"Well, he apologized to us when he woke up in the hospital two weeks ago," John replied.

"Oh yeah…that's right. I almost forgot. That was certainly something unexpected." Ayako said still amazed.

"I believe he changed somehow in his own way, at least in the last few weeks. Although I don't think it will last much longer." Masako said obviously not to please with Naru's sudden change. For her, it all means that he was getting closer to Mai instead of her.

"Well, at least something good came from that disaster. Two people died on the last case and we have our share of danger. I mean with Naru sedated to prevent the spirit possessing his body to gain full control over him, the family members also got possessed and began attacking us. It's a miracle we are still alive. It's a miracle _Naru_ is still alive after destroying that yebasu with such strength. Who would have thought he was so powerful after all this time. It's not like he was useless before, he is after all a master mind, but I never thought he also possessed psychic powers of such level. Man, that kid is simply out of this world. Truly amazing." The monk said with high spirit.

"Well, look at you Monk. Have you already changed your undying admiration for the famous Dr. Oliver Davis for Naru?"

"What? Come on Ayako, I was just saying the kid is…"

"So you have, huh? I bet Naru can do the aluminum block thing too." She said laughing at the monk.

"Well if you ask me, he can definitely put Dr. Davis to shame if he truly wants to. With such power and that arrogant smart brain of his, he can be equally famous or even more so, right? I mean, the kid is already the head of his company and he's only seventeen years old. I wonder how he managed to stay in such a low profile for so long."

"Monk, you should know he hates publicity most of all. He even fakes his own identity for that matter, right?" Mai said in her own reflection.

"Yeah, that's right. Even so… he should be at the very top of this business, working on high profile cases making himself, at the very least, locally known. So why do you think he only takes cases that interest him? If he gets famous like Dr. Davis, it would improve both his research and the business income, right? Then why does he hate publicity so much?"

"You know, that's a good question. I wonder too. Did he have something dirty he didn't want to be reveal? He certainly keeps secrets from us, but just how much is he hiding and why? Can anyone guess?" Ayako asked and the question certainly got to the rest of the team. Mai gave Masako a quick glance in wonder of what the other girl knew that the rest of them didn't. Did she truly know Naru's deepest secrets?

Masako, on the other hand just prayed no one else came to find out the only thing she had an advantage on from the others, especially Mai. She didn't really have anything against her, just some childish jealousy, but still her feelings for him where strong, and having an upper hand over Mai was always fun at the very least. And so the journey was silent while the team was lost on their own thoughts, until…

"Well, I guess this is it. If I really followed Naru's directions well, the mansion should be up this road. Although, I have to admit this place gives me the creeps. Such a narrow road, there's barely any pavement and that forest on both sides looks dangerous. I can see how easily anyone can get lost here." Monk said in a serious tone, driving up the small road.

"It's also cold. The trees here are indeed gloomy. They feel alive to me, but they are also angry, almost oppressing or perhaps it's something else… I can't really tell. A lot of bad things have happened here, that's the feeling I get just by looking at them." Ayako said holding herself tighter.

"Any impression for the young ladies back there? Can you sense any spirits Masako? We should be close to the mansion by now, just at the end of this road."

"I can't see any spirits, but can I hear female screaming coming from those woods. It's faded, like they are screaming from a faraway place. I can also sense a lot of anger, although I don't know if it's coming from the trees or something else entirely." Masako said looking out the window nervously.

"And you Mai? I know your specialty is dream visions, but..."

"All I feel is fear Monk…just looking out and I want to go back home as soon as possible. Honestly, why would anyone want to live in such a creepy place? It should be far worse in the mansion, right?"

"Well, if your animal instincts are telling you to run away, I guess we really are in for a nasty case. Are you ready John? Given the fact that whatever haunts this place seems to be after women, it's up to us to clean the place, huh?"

"I'm always ready, but maybe it's not a good idea for the girls to be here. I mean… it's dangerous and with Mai being a danger magnet and all..."

"John, I'm not a danger magnet…"

"Yes you are kiddo. Once in location, none of you females are to be alone, especially you Mai. I can already imagine Naru's speech. Since he has been a little more sensitive lately, it wouldn't surprise me if he put you under protection with one of Lin's shiki's."

"Monk, he would never do that!" Mai protested sensing Masako glare at her. Apparently, Naru wasn't the only one with more sensitivity. Masako was almost over the top with unjustified jealousy. She knew there was no way Naru will actually like her in a romantic way, so Masako's jealousy was uncalled for.

"Cut it out you two, I can see the mansion already and wow it's huge…I just hope to be ready for what could come in a place like this." Ayako said while the car stopped in front of the huge mansion, or maybe calling it a mansion wasn't the right word to describe it.

The main structure wasn't all that tall, just three floors up like one little house on top of the other with blue roof tiles and white walls. Connected to the main house where a number of other one floor houses and gardens that made it all magnificent and breathtaking. It was darker with the shadows of the nearby mountains and the restoration works were partially done, but even so it was a beautiful sight. It was just like seeing a smaller scale of an Edo period castle in all their Japanese glory of stone and wood. It was like walking hundreds of years back in time.

"It's beautiful." Monk exclaimed.

"No wonder he didn't leave. It's an impressive piece of work." Ayako said getting out of the car.

"I agree. I haven't visited any of the castles still standing ever since I first came from Australia, but maybe I should make some time to visit at least one." John said.

For Mai though, was a different experience. She felt a chill in the air and there was some kind of force pressing on her. She looked toward Masako just to see if she was experience something and she could tell Masako was about to be sick.

"Hey Masako, are you ok? You went pale suddenly. Is it that bad?" The monk asked and she tried to give him a reassuring smile, but failed miserably. He gave Mai a better look and found her as pale as Masako was. Instinctively he held Mai by the shoulders, the girl was his first priority in their little group, but he also gave Ayako a glance. The woman was no different than before, he didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. _Seriously, does she truly not feel anything?_

"John, grab Masako before she faints, I got Mai."

"I'm ok Monk, it's not that bad…I can walk without help…" Mai began to say, but was interrupted when the front door opened revealing a dead serious, all in black Naru, and an equally serious Lin holding charms in his right hand.

"So you are finally here. Lin, pass them the charms. No one enters this place without one. Monk, Father Brown, Mai and Miss Matsuzaki, take the luggage from the car, it's already getting dark. No one is to wander around this place at night alone, so hurry up." Monk grunted at Naru's orders remembering Masako's words just a few minutes ago. He was back to his usual self already.

"Ok, but Masako doesn't feel well…" The monk said receiving Lin's charm, but was once again interrupted by the now grumpy narcissist.

"The activity in this place is far more intense once night falls, can you handle it, Miss Hara?" Naru asked looking at her a little bit colder than he should have. Mai gave him a reproachable look. Still, if Masako wasn't feeling well enough before entering the mansion, being inside it should make her even sicker, right?

"I'm a professional, Naru. I can handle an active haunted mansion. That's what I do for a living, on national broadcast no less." She replied with dignity, standing a little straighter, covering half her face with her kimono sleeve.

"That's good, what about you Mai? Can you handle it? You are far from been a professional after all…" He said and _almost_ smiled when Monk had to restrain her from getting to him.

"Why you jerk…" Teasing her was always so easy and he needed to know if she would be fine. Given her reaction, she was as good as ever. Now he can fully concentrate on the case. This one was particularly dangerous, especially to his female companions, but he just couldn't refuse the case for more than one reason. There was something he needed to find and the answers could be right there. He just hoped there would be no casualties to his selfish wish.

"You are fine then, now take the luggage and follow us. I will give you a briefing on what has been happening until now inside, as well as our main goal. There are others you will meet there too." And so, they followed Naru and Lin inside. The moment the front door closed behind them, Mai got the feeling that whatever the outcome of the case would be, their fate was already sealed.

 **AN:** Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. New Meetings And Discoveries

**AN:** In this chapter, new characters will be introduced. Note that I will use the standard Japanese introduction with last names first, then the first names. Except for the non-Japanese character, the rest will be called by the last name throughout the story. I will add a small list at the end. The new characters have minor roles, so no worries about them overtaking the story. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.

 **Chapter Two: New Meetings And Discoveries**

* * *

Masako Hara was beginning to feel that coming to that place was a serious mistake. Once she put a foot inside the mansion she felt like throwing up. The mixed feelings of hatred, sadness and fear were vastly oppressing, and even if she steeled herself away from the external interference, it was already hard to breath. This was by no means a regular haunted place, this was more like the lair of an evil entity whether it was a monster or demon. There was so much negative energy accumulated around that nothing good was going to come from it. _Can a place like this even be cleansed?_ She was having her doubts, even if the great Oliver Davis himself was leading the investigation. If it wasn't for her overwhelming pride and the fact she really didn't want to lose to Mai, she would have walked back out and left that hellish place behind.

Why Naru was called to a place obviously haunted by a monster was beyond her reasoning. He usually would have declined the offer, even if Madoka did ask for it. He wasn't particularly prepared to hunt monsters and he had already told them so not long ago. Even if his psychic abilities were amazingly strong, the strain it would put on his weaker body could definitely kill him on the spot… so why did he actually take the case? Why did Madoka even suggest it? What was so special about the place that Naru was not only willing to risk his own life, but theirs too? She just hoped he had a very good reason behind all that madness. In any case, she needed to keep her focus on finding what was going on in that creepy old castle.

Behind her the monk was looking suspiciously left and right, deep in thought. The inside of the mansion wasn't exactly helping with the gloomy atmosphere. Tokigawa found it a little too dark for his taste. The shogi doors, while new, seemed to fade while looking at them, the more you stared the older they seemed. It was colder inside than outside too for that matter. The long hallways were wide and covered with paintings of various animals and landscapes. On itself, the paintings where breathtakingly beautiful, but they kind of made you feel watched and unwanted. Restoring the whole thing should take, at the very least, many months by the looks of it. Only a half of the hallways were done. The rest were just…creepy, full of dark themes like demons, monsters, fire and blood. Just like taking from myths of old scrolls and more violent times.

He noticed the cameras posted here and there in some of the open rooms on both sides of the hallways. He guessed that Naru would be short of equipment on a place that big, but for some reason the entrance hallway was fully covered. It was probably because of the disappearance of the females of the house, and precisely because of that he was worried for Mai's safety. He knew that something will come after her sooner or later. He wasn't sure if the girl simply had an extreme lack of good luck or if she somehow stood out in an odd way, attracting spirits like a moth to a flame. Whatever the case, he won't let anything happen to her this time around and that also goes for Ayako and Masako as well.

Just when he began to become disoriented from all the hallway's turns, Naru and Lin finally came to a stop in front of a wide shogi door also full of paintings. Although some of it was covered with charms. This was without a doubt a base, probably theirs. The shogi door slid open just when Lin was going to reach for it, revealing an old man with a friendly face. He was smaller than Lin, but at least a little taller than Mai, and he smiled at them like a longtime friend. Oddly enough, he gave Mai a strange look before he directed his attention to the rest.

"Good afternoon. You all must be from Shibuya's Company, right?" The man asked smiling. He seemed to Mai, like a nice guy. He was wearing glasses and he was more in the smaller department, but she felt like he was a kind, caring person. Much unlike her boss, who frowned when the old man took a better look at her in a displeased way. _Does he even know what manners mean?_ _So rude, the jerk._

"Yes we are, even though this little one here is the only official S.P.R member, the rest are collaborators. I'm Takigawa Housho and these people are Taniyama Mai, Matsuzaki Ayako, Hara Masako and John Brown." He said introducing them to the stranger.

"Oh, it's so very nice to meet you all. So nice indeed. My name is Akihiro Daishi, but please come in. It's not exactly safe outside the base when night falls and there is so much information to share. Come in, come in." He said giving them the space to get inside while he stayed a little apart just to reach Naru, making sure no one was close enough to hear him.

"Mr. Davis, you should take a good measure of safety for the little girl. I'm surprised you even brought her here knowing how dangerous it's become. There is no way a single spirit in this mansion will overlook her, don't let her out of your sight for a single moment. She would definitely fall victim to this monster otherwise." Akihiro said in a serious tone, making Naru drop the temperature inside the room almost a degree.

"What do you mean by that? She is a latent psychic, but her spiritual energy shouldn't surpass that of a normal medium." He said taking better control of his own energy.

"And that's where you're wrong, but it would be better to discuss this matter on a different occasion. There are still a few greetings to make." He said leaving Naru in his own thoughts and worries.

Meanwhile, just a little farther ahead, other introductions were being made…

"My name is Tadashi Naoki, I'm a paranormal researcher much like Mr. Shibuya, and the guy with a grumpy face to my left is Katsumi Seiji, a police officer that had helped in the search for his missing sister Katsumi Ryoko. And of course that handsome young man to his right is Ethan Davis, son of the current owner of the mansion Allen Davis. For personal reasons Mr. Davis is unable to be with us at the moment, but his son have full authority in whatever decisions need to be made. He is also a medium, so he knows a great deal of the paranormal world." Said Tadashi making the remaining introductions just when Naru and Akihiro where close enough to hear him.

"Amazing, so many Davis' involved with the paranormal and he is an English man too, right? Are you by any chance related to the famous Dr. Oliver Davis?" Asked Mai in an innocent way. Just like before, the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees in a matter of seconds and the atmosphere became heavier. Both Masako and Naru stiffened, Lin lift his brow in amusement, Tadashi and Katsumi paled, so did old man Akihiro, John sighed, Monk and Ayako where in shock and finally Ethan smirked in delight.

"You are indeed correct, Miss Taniyama. Oliver Davis is my cousin since my father is Martin Davis' brother, it's a pleasure to meet you. If only Gene could be here…" Ethan replied in a heavily accented Japanese, stopping only when he saw Naru's angered expression behind his team.

"Humm…Gene? Who is he? Mr. Oliver Davis brother or something…?" Mai asked with curiosity, but was harshly interrupted by Naru's icy voice.

"That's enough, Mai. We didn't come here to know about Oliver Davis' personal life or family for that matter. We came to deal with the entity on this mansion, not to mention we still have a missing medium we need to find. I say we focus on what's really important and don't waste time in trivial matters. Do you agree Mr. Davis?" Naru asked while giving Ethan a death glare that almost froze the man on the spot.

"Of course Kazuya, whatever you need should be done. Maybe a briefing of the case with your team would be better, right?" He asked trying to escape Naru's wrath.

"Yes, that would be best. If you will excuse us, we are going to settle in our base. We will share tonight's findings in the morning." After saying this, Lin slid the inner shogi door to the adjacent room where Mai saw the familiar equipment she knew by heart. She was so glad she didn't have to carry half of it herself this time. It would have taken forever and she was almost sure she would have lost her way. _Yay me!_ She mentally screamed. If only half of the cases had the base set up by the time she got in, it would be heaven!

"Before I fill you in on the latest news, Mai let down your bag inside the room behind the equipment. Miss Hara and Father Brown, go to the room to the left. Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki, go to the third room to the right." Naru said ignoring the shocked faces of his team once the implication sunk in.

"What do you mean by that? We have to share a room with a man, and with the apostate monk no less?" Asked Ayako, still in shock and indignation.

"Who are you calling fake? At the very least _I'm_ a monk. No one will call you a maiden in a million years, right John?" The monk asked John, who sighed yet again at the beginning of a new argument he didn't want to get involved.

"Take it easy mate, I don't think this is the time…"

"She started it first John, I have the right to…" And monk was smacked in the head from behind by the very woman he angered.

"Why you, violent old…"

"Enough! This spirit is a very violent one and as you know, women have a higher risk to be attacked here. It's not certain yet why this is happening and if it is due to the liking or disliking of women. Either way, you will not want to find out for yourself. So far, all the women that worked or stayed here disappeared soon after without a trace. Trust me, you will not want to be left alone in a room with two others and increase your chance of getting killed. Sharing your room with a man who will make sure to protect you to the best of his ability and make sure you stay in sight, not wondering on your own for any reason (he looked at Mai), will increase your chances of staying alive. Just as an extra precaution, one of Lin shiki's will be around each of you during the entirety of this case. Safety should prioritize comfort Miss Matsuzaki, so get over it. Now, go settle down in your rooms and come back here when you're done." Naru said taking a seat in front of one of the monitors.

"Wait a minute, Naru. You assigned me to guard Ayako and John to Masako, but who gets Mai covered? Is it Lin or you?" The monk asked intrigued, while Masako glared ice daggers at Mai, making her flinch at the intensity. John and Ayako sighed at the new upcoming fight.

"I will be staying with Mai. She is bound to have nightmares that will hold meaning. Since she has a tendency to forget or omit possible important details, not to mention a bad habit of going out on her own by instinct, being attacked by spirits, or falling from high places, I prefer to handle her myself." He ignored Mai's intense blushing and instead faced Masako head on when she moved forward toward him with a displeased expression.

"Why would you protect Mai, Naru? You can't use any of your powers if she gets attacked, unless you plan to kill yourself. Lin is better suited to guard her and is able to protect her if the need arises. He also has two shiki's left under his command, it's the perfect option for her." She said looking at Mai like she was a kind of evil entity that wanted to steal her precious men away.

"Miss Hara, I would appreciate it if you didn't underestimate my abilities given the fact I only lost control of myself once. I'm perfectly capable of looking after Mai and given the chance, save her as I already have done twice in the past and still lived to tell the tale. If safety is what concerns you, Lin… how safe is this base?" He asked Lin who stopped typing whatever he always does for some mysterious reason and gave Masako a more or less pitying look. It wasn't a good idea to anger the narcissist when he was the most vulnerable.

"I have created a perfect barrier with the help of Mr. Akihiro who is also a powerful onmyouji. No spirit can cross the charms posted all around our base, the sleeping rooms, and the second base from the other team. Only specific kinds of spirits are allowed to cross it. I have no doubts on my work, Miss Hara. Taniyama is as safe with Naru as she could be with me." Another death glare was directed to Lin from Masako and she stormed her way into her room with whatever dignity she had left. She was soon followed by her current partner, John.

"Do you also have a complaint, Mai? Am I not good enough for you? Do you prefer to share a room with Lin instead?" Asked Naru clearly in a bad mood, but Mai simply blushed hot like a deep red tomato.

"Hum… no, Naru. It's fine this way. I… will be leaving now." She bowed a little to him and rushed to her assigned room like there was no tomorrow, just like Masako. Although, her reason was very different indeed. Monk and Ayako laughed at the flying girl. She would have a serious meltdown once Naru retired for the night with her. That would be a sight worthy of watching, though Tokigawa had a more pressing matter at hand. He looked at Naru more seriously now.

"Just tell me one thing, Naru. If the base is as safe as Lin claimed—and I don't doubt him—then why is there a need to share room with us? There should be no need for that in a safe place, right? What is the real reason you decided it was best to partner us and I want the truth. You owe us that much at least, so we can be prepared." Naru sighed tiredly at this and thought he should have asked Mai for tea before letting her escape into the room. He was already in dire need of the hot liquid.

"Katsumi Ryoko, the medium from the other team, disappeared from a base that was properly warded. Mr. Akihiro is an expert among his kind so he knows how to make a base as safe as possible in a haunted place, yet no one seems to notice her absence. They all slept on base as an extra precaution and gave Ryoko a better sense of security, but failed miserably. I hope to prevent the same mistake by putting us in pairs. It would be easier to notice if your partner wakes up in the middle of the night and walks away from you." Naru said looking at the file of Ryoko disappearance.

"Is that how she disappeared? She just walked away while they slept?" Asked Ayako in disbelief.

"Yes. The camera outside the base captured her leaving the room at 2:00am on her own and she disappeared soon after between the spaces not covered by the cameras. She never reached the main door to the outside. She simply vanished somewhere in the hallway." Naru said feeling more tired by the second.

"Was she possessed, then?" Asked Ayako worriedly.

"Like I said, the base was properly warded. That included charms preventing possession, so it's unlikely. Oddly enough, she did seem to be in some kind of trance, like she was sleepwalking. That's why I prefer not to take things lightly and assigned each female in our group to someone who will personally take a look at them all the time. It's your duty, Monk, to make sure Miss Matsuzaki doesn't simply vanish at night. The same goes for John and me." Explained Naru and Ayako inwardly smiled. At the very least, the cold headed genius did care for his team.

"So is Mai safe been in a room on her own?" Ayako asked in alarm, looking at the door in front of her.

"Mai is been watched at this moment by two of my shiki's. She is panicking by herself a great deal in a funny way, but she's perfectly safe." Interjected Lin, just as he received one of his shiki's messages.

"Well, that would be like her, which reminds me, I accept the terms of our accommodations but you are not allowed to try any funny business with my dear Mai…" Ayako didn't waste her time smacking Takigawa on the back of his head again.

"I swear woman, you are going to be the death of me," Takigawa said rubbing his now painful head.

"You idiot, as if Naru will ever do anything to Mai. He can't even say thanks after she gives him half of Japan's tea stock in hot cups day after day. The poor thing is wasting her time and youth liking the Ice King here. You, on the other hand, don't even think about doing something perverted or…" And they kept bickering all the way to their assigned room.

Lin smirked despite himself. All the recent events rightfully amused him a great deal. Matsuzaki was certainly way off base thinking the narcissist didn't have any feelings for the girl. He predicted Noll will have a very hard time trying to sort out his bottled up emotions for her. There was also the feeling of guilt left behind if Taniyama ends up screaming her heart out in horror or agony in a nightmare. It was him who specified the allowance of spirits that mean no harm to share their experiences with their brand new dream medium. He couldn't blame Noll, since her assistance could be crucial in the case, but that didn't make it less painful in any way.

He also knew Noll didn't take Taniyama's nightmares all too well. The last time she had a nightmare in the Urado case, screaming like she was agonizing, Noll almost poltergeist the room jumping from the bed half asleep thinking Taniyama was in mortal danger. It took a few minutes to calm himself and a cup of tea for him and later for her to do the deed one hundred percent.

He can only imagine what it could do to him, having a closer experience. Amusing indeed. It's always interesting seeing his charge becoming more human bit by bit as Gene always wanted. It was a shame his other half wasn't there to witness the gradual transformation, but maybe Luella could hope to see her son romantically involved with someone else besides the other side of the mirror. Hopes come in many ways after all.

* * *

 **The new characters:**

Daishi Akihiro-psychic old man.

Naoki Tadashi-researcher like Naru.

Seiji Katsumi-policeman and Ryoko's brother.

Ryoko Katsumi-missing medium.

Ethan Davis-son of owner, Oliver Davis cousin.

 **AN:** Please review and let me know what you think. It gives me fuel to slave myself to my computer and epic/game music every night after a hard day of work. I thank all of you, who takes the time to read my story, for the favorites and follows and a very special thanks to **mabver321** and **guest GH** **fan** for your reviews. I hope to keep your interest until the end. Love you guys.


	3. Insecurities, Auras And Monsters

**AN:** Well, let the crazy darkness began! This chapter will introduce my partially true, half crazily invented, although not so original, explanation for Mai's danger magnet nature. If you watch K-Dramas you may have an idea of what I'm trying to portray here. The Master's Sun is my inspiration. I warn you, this could get intense by the end. This is a series of events that occur at the same time but with different points of view.

 **Chapter Three: Insecurities, Auras And Monsters**

 **Shibuya Base, Masako Room**

* * *

John Brown wasn't particularly good at dealing with the matters of the heart, especially when love was involved and young ladies seemed to suffer. He knew Masako Hara was in love with Naru—as Mai called him—but the love she held was simply one sided, because Naru already had a not so hidden interest in his assistant. That much was clear to him. Still, it pained him to see Masako overly upset for something out of her reach.

"Miss Hara, please calm down. Naru has a point in putting us in pairs. I promise to be the perfect gentlemen and give you as much privacy as possible without putting you at risk." He said to the distressed girl in front of him.

"I'm not distraught because he partnered us, it's because she gets the special treatment. Why did he call me for if he's only relying on her? I am a professional medium who makes time in a busy schedule to assist him. This is a horrible place to be, so full of dark emotions that only makes you feel worse." She said angered at the narcissist and his apparent cruelty.

"Miss Hara, he does care for all of us. He did give us a choice in this case, whether to accept or refuse. He's simply a little more concerned with Mai. We all know she does things by heart and therefore is unpredictable. I myself worry for her safety all the time as she truly is like Monk calls her, a danger magnet and this is not a very good place to attract attention to oneself. You did have a terrifying experience at the Urado case, right? Even so, Mai did her best to trace you and her ability helped us to find you before it was too late. She was a great help back then." John said trying to dispel the negative emotions toward Mai. Maybe she was right and the environment was influencing them in a way.

"Yes, she did help..." She said while remembering that horrifying experience and how relieved she had felt when Mai gave her that key. Maybe she was overreacting. She didn't want Mai to get seriously injured or killed, she just wanted Naru to herself, nothing more nothing less. Jealousy was truly a green monster and she needed to get rid of it. John was right, this wasn't the place nor the time for such childish behavior. She needed to become the professional person she claimed she was.

"Do you feel better now, Miss Hara?" John asked giving her a warm smile that made her blush a little.

"Yes, thank you, but can I ask you to call me Masako instead?" She said already feeling a little lighter from the oppressing feeling she held before.

"Sure, mate. Masako it is as long as you call me John. Do we have a deal?" He asked extending his hand for her to hold.

"Fine by me, John." She replied taking his hand in a kind of pact between them. It was always good to have someone to count on and she was glad that the cold hearted jerk at the very least, had the courtesy to pair her with the all too good John Brown.

"Can I ask your professional opinion of this mansion? I know Naru will ask you soon enough but, I feel… kind of restless in here. You seemed a little sick before we entered, so you must have felt something already. I just want to be prepared for whatever is thrown at us, and it's kind of my duty to keep you safe from here on." He said while blushing a little and Masako smiled at him. He was such a kind soul. Why she couldn't fall for a guy like him instead of a cold scientist who was too full of himself and apparently didn't have good taste in women? Well…the answer should be obvious. John was a priest and she respected that.

"There is a vicious air all around this mansion and it's not only concentrated inside. It comes from the outside woods as well. I don't think this monster or demon has any restrictions or bonds, like Urado did. It can come in or out whenever it pleases and is very strong. The women it kills are trapped here, not able to rest or move on. There's so many of them and they all plead and wish to be free… it's so horrible…" She said taking pity on the poor souls. "I don't think a cleansing is possible here… only an exorcism could purify such darkness. I just wonder what kind of atrocities were committed on these grounds to have soiled it to this extent." Just taking a guess gave her the chills and she subconsciously hugged herself in search of more warmth.

"This will be a very difficult case and it will probably take a lot of energy to exorcise it. I feel a strange sensation too, but I think we can handle this case. Now, we should go back, if you are ready Masako. The more information we gather the better and Naru is not exactly a patient kind of person." John said smiling at her. Masako took the helpful hand and stood, but just then, a rush of sickness overwhelmed her. The smell of decaying flesh and blood filled every corner of the room… no, it was more like the entire mansion. Something really bad was coming their way, one step at the time.

"Masako, are you all right? Do you feel seek just like before?" The priest asked holding her as she became as pale as fresh snow.

"It's coming John, it's coming…" And the world became a void of darkness for her.

 **Akihiro Base, At The Same Time**

* * *

"Well, look at that. I have to say, this is quite alarming. I haven't seen someone with this intensity before. Shouldn't we inform my cousin about this? He will want to know as soon as possible. The last thing we need is another woman going missing like Ryoko and I think Noll does have a thing for the girl. He almost froze me over when I let slip information about Oliver Davis to her. I swear he could have kill me right there if I had said one more thing about Gene, even though it was her who asked. Her instincts are far sharper than he let us know about." Ethan Davis said to the rest of his team in the Akihiro base.

The small group was looking at the image taken by the special camera which specialized in capturing peoples auras. Impressively enough, the girl's aura was almost blinding. It has brilliant and pale yellows as well as white and sparks of gold, even some light blue. The colors themselves were not what attracted attention, it was the intensity that impress them.

"She has gold too. Does that means she already has someone watching over her?" Asked Tadashi with curiosity.

"I believe she has a spiritual guide and that would be the meaning of the gold (the color of guardians or angels). For what Oliver told us before when he explained which talents his team members possess, she just recently awakened as a medium. That would explain the bright yellow, the pale yellow also makes her act on instinct or by heart, the white is probably due to her pure caring nature, the same goes for the light blue which would make her truthful. What worries me is the intensity of them. To be honest, I even felt her aura become warmer when near. Taniyama Mai simply walks like a shining sun in the darkness of the spiritual world. Without proper training, this girl will always get targeted by spirits whether friendly or hostile." Akihiko said, not sure what to make of what he witnessed with his own eyes when he first looked at her.

"I will go and bring Noll here. I can't allow any other women to share my sister's fate. It is bad enough for me not knowing what kind of terrors my sister faced, or is facing as we speak, and even worse not being able to find her or help her in any way. I can now understand how he felt when he lost Gene and could do nothing to prevent it. This is hell. At the very least I can help prevent further tragedies. It was my sister who made Gene come to Japan where he met the worst possible fate. I owe this much to Noll and so do you Ethan. You did bring Ryoko here a year ago when you first heard of this mansion and wanted a second opinion on your findings. She became obsessed with this place ever since, now she is probably dead. As painful as it is I can handle it, but I don't think that Noll can manage another loss, especially if he has deep feelings for her." Katsumi said having opened his heart to the little group of old times friends.

He knew that one of the main reasons Noll had for coming there was to find clues about how Gene ended up being killed when he was only supposed to give assistance to a dear friend. At the time Gene decided to travel to Japan on Ryoko's request, Noll was away giving a conference about one of his books at Cambridge University. Although Gene did talk to Noll by phone about his sudden departure, he never clearly explained why he couldn't wait until he finished his business.

Ryoko was the last person to contact Gene before his disappearance and although she didn't really know what made Gene change destinations, there was always the possibility Gene could contact Ryoko at the place they were meant to meet again.

"You should hurry then, Katsumi. It's almost time for the awakening and I have the feeling this time will be a hundred times worse than yesterday." Tadashi said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Damn, I forgot about that!" And he almost stormed into the adjacent room, sliding the door faster than he should. The sudden action made Naru turn his head at the intrusion. Katsumi noticed he was talking to someone at the door of one of the rooms, but when he went to step forward into the second base, the lights began to flicker on and off. It was already there, he thought in dismay, looking back inside his own base toward the door that led to the hallway.

 **Shibuya Base, With Naru And Lin Alone**

* * *

Oliver Davis, better known as Naru in Japan, was deep in thought. He was kind of worried about what Akihiro said about Mai. He always thought that Mai's awakening as a psychic was more or less normal, but was he mistaken? He didn't think anything in particular about her finding more dangerous situations than the rest. Miss Hara had also fallen from high places and even been taken to the hospital twice, not to mention been transported to a sealed room by a monster. In comparison, Hara had it worse than Mai, yet he probably overlooked something or her powers where progressing faster than he'd anticipated.

What could possibly make spirits notice her more than others? Her abilities were growing, but no in an alarming way as far as he knew. She does most of everything by instinct and that almost always puts her in danger. Why was he wrong? Should he try and make a more serious test on her or perhaps let Lin train her? She was just awakening to a whole new world after all and he was in a way partially responsible for involving her in the paranormal. Maybe it was time for him to take more responsibility for his own inexplicable actions.

Even Lin seemed surprise when he first told him he was hiring Mai as an assistant. The reason he gave to Lin was that she reminded him of the times they were orphans, but in reality, the real reason he called her to work for him was still a mystery. He could have hired an expert on the paranormal or at the very least someone with better knowledge about spirits than her, yet he couldn't deny himself her presence. As troublesome as it was, she became necessary in his daily routine, not to mention he was practically addicted to her tea.

Now, a new unexpected danger was facing her and he was as blind as the rest. He needed to have a serious talk with Akihiro once he finished with all the explanations of the case to his team. Yet it bothered him to no end not knowing. Could Lin give him some insight? Should he ask him and expose to him how worry he was _? Bloody hell Noll, safety should come first. You said so yourself just minutes ago. Just ask the man, for the love of God._

"Lin, have you noticed something particularly strange about Mai? Has any of your shiki noticed something off about her?" He asked the man sitting next to him who was forever typing. Just how much information was there to gather for him to be always writing on his laptop?

"Why are you asking? Is something bothering you about her?" _So he finally was opening up_ , Lin thought.

"There is something Akihiro said to me when we entered the base. It's bothering me quite a lot, to be honest. So is there something out of place or not?" _Already grumpy? He must be quite worried._ Lin sighed and faced the young man.

"They seem to like her better than the rest. She appears to be warmer and brighter. That's all they let me know. I guess it's probably because of Mai's personality, the description definitely suits her." Lin said in a serious tone.

"Brighter…how is she brighter?" Naru asked already thinking about a possible answer.

"That I don't know. Spirits of all kinds see the living things differently than us. They probably see our life energy better than us because they are attracted to it." And then, Naru stood up in shock and headed for Mai's room.

"Of course! Why I didn't see it before, it's so obvious…" He said in disbelief.

"What do you mean, Noll? What's so obvious about what?" Lin asked also standing up and Naru turned to face him.

"Akihiro's specialty is aura reading, father always liked aura readings. He finds them fascinating and that's how he came in contact with Akihiro in the first place. They met in a seminar here in Japan, then father invited Akihiro and his team for Gene's and my aura reading in England. He can see auras without any equipment, he must have taken a better look at Mai when he saw her for the first time just half an hour ago and found something strange about it. Watch the base, the others will be here any moment now." And he slid open the shogi door to find Mai still blushing and murmuring to herself.

"Mai… it's about time you…" He was interrupted when the shogi door on the other side of the room opened in a hurry. Katsumi looked at him and was going to enter when the lights of the room begins to twinkle on and off. Naru hurriedly entered Mai's room and grabbed her hand, almost dragging her out. At the same time Lin heard John calling Masako's name and Takigawa and Ayako stormed out of their room on high alert. Then the lights went off and the most horrifying sound penetrated every corner of the mansion.

What seemed like a hundred people screaming put together resounded everywhere. It was intense and seem to reach their very soul. _Let me out, please help, free me and save me_ were just a few of the wails that could be clearly distinguish among the overwhelming anguish of who knows how many spirits. That was only the beginning. The smell of blood was overpowering even for Naru. Rotten flesh and decay followed. Then there was the sound of dragging and a cold blast of wind. The room temperature lower several degrees in seconds.

"Naru!" Mai screamed scared and he held her closer to his body in a futile effort to make her feel better, but no amount of physical contact could ever make the situation any less frightful. She tried to minimize the yelling by covering her ears with her hands but without success.

"Mai… everything is going to be fine. There is no need to be afraid. Trust me." Naru said lowering himself enough to whisper his words into her covered ears and she let go of whatever small control she had left and hugged Naru for dear life. He hugged her back and used his own hands on her to cover her head.

"Stay close to me and don't let go." Said Naru as a new noise was introduced. Strong banging's began to assault the barrier. A lot of them. Since the door that connected the two bases was wide open because of Katsumi, who was still standing there, they can all see the sparks of flashes coming from the door leading to the hallway when the spirits collapsed against the barrier. They were trying to cross the barrier created by the charms with just raw force. One after the other without stopping. Slow at first, then faster and faster and faster for who knows how long.

Bang, **Flash** , Bang, **Flash** , Bang, **Flash** … over and over in different parts of the barrier all at the same time. Lin sent his remaining two shikis outside and the sound of breaking bone were mixed with the still piercing screaming. Ayako immersed herself in Tokigawa's embrace, even though they can barely see each other. Only with the flashes of light from the banging.

"This is maddening. It's far worse than the last time!" Ayako screamed and Takigawa was beginning to worry about the status of the barrier. The assault was made by multiple spirits at once at different points, if just one weaker spot on the barrier was hit, they will rush inside in waves.

He knew Lin would never create a barrier with lope holes on it, yet the attack was so damn intense it gave him the chills despite the freezing temperature. All kinds of insecurities rushed through his mind, then he thought of Ayako almost trembling in his arms and stilled himself. He was not the kind of man who backed up in the face of danger or fear. If the barrier failed, then he needed to act as a replacement.

"Naru, will the barrier hold such assault? Is there something we can do to reinforce it?" Takigawa asked readying his Vajra—the one he used with the yebasu—just in case he needed to activate another layer of the barrier with his own power.

"I'm already reinforcing it, just in case it weakens. Be quiet I need to concentrate." He said closing his eyes still holding Mai close to him.

"You idiot! The barrier will hold with Akihiro, Monk and me reinforcing it, if there is a need. Do you want to die? There is no hospital in the vicinity, you won't be receiving any medical assistance in hours and by the time we get you to the nearest hospital, it will be too late." Lin said rushing toward the impulsive narcissist and Mai's dark figure in the pale light. The last thing he needed was a repetition of his last trip to the hospital.

"It's coming, there is no more time and only I can create a barrier big or strong enough to cover the two bases at once. This is only a precaution, no need to panic, the barrier I'm creating only takes the energy I usually discard in meditation, it will not kill me. I will only really push myself if the charms don't hold, but I think they will do. I trust your capability." He exhaled and inhaled repeatedly in a slow manner, emptying his mind of the hellish atmosphere. The thing will not get the best of him, of that he will make sure.

All of the sudden, after what seems like hours of flashing lights, the noise of screaming, and banging, stopped entirely, leaving only a deafening silence and darkness. No one moved and most of them held their breaths in anticipation of what was coming next. Mai had a very bad feeling. The hairs on her arms rose up and she wasn't sure if it was because of the freezing cold, Naru's silently gathering of energy, or the coming monster. Soon enough, the whole place seemed to shake a little, like in a small earthquake.

Then, a deep laugh was heard all over. It was the kind of evil laughing you hear in horror movies. A huge amount of dark energy seemed to gather just outside the front door. Mai could almost taste it. Dark emotions seemed to rush over her and she flinched at the foreign sensation, Naru on the other hand didn't move a finger, too deep in concentration.

"I will come for you…very soon…" The hoarse voice said, resonating inside like hundreds of voices speaking together, chilling Mai to the bone. "I need more… more… very soon." It repeated, then the lights went on and the cold lifted as fast as it came. Both Ayako and Monk sat on the floor without reserves, Lin gathered his injured shiki, Naru opened his eyes in anger, and the men from Akihiro base sighed in relief. John and Masako where nowhere to be seen and a panicked Mai rushed to their room fearing both of them to have disappeared in the commotion.

"Masako! John!" To her relief, both of them were still there although Masako seemed to be unconscious. John was holding her while she rested in his lap. "John, are you ok? What happened to Masako?" She asked while kneeling beside him.

"We are fine, Mai. She fainted when that monster headed our way. As a medium, her perception of the spirit world is several times sharper than normal people. The voices specially were overwhelming even for me, this should have taken quiet a toll on her. Fortunately, nothing happened besides giving us quiet the fright. We are fine." John smiled at her, though it was kind of a weak one, not the usual warming one.

"Well, I guess there is no need for a briefing now, huh? This is even worse than I expected. Hell, that _thing_ is certainly in a whole new level of its own, such a strong energy even through the barrier. Can we even hope to exorcise it? That should count as a high level demon, right?" Takigawa asked while looking at John from the entrance of the room. Ayako was just behind him still trying to calm herself. She should never have come to that place.

"I'm afraid so, Monk. We are definitely dealing with a high level demon or monster. On my own, I'm afraid I can't exorcise it." John reply in a low voice almost ashamed of saying it. Even so, he knew that an exorcism performed by only him could take long hours and it will be very dangerous.

"Then, it's a good thing you are not alone. We need a plan to deal with this thing. More women are bound to be killed if we just let it run free as he wishes. Our top priority was finding Ryoko for the beginning, but this need to be dealt with. It's time for us to hunt a monster." Naru said barely containing his anger. This thing he will hunt, even if it kills him on the process. He knew for certain that the monster has his claws turning on Mai's way and hell will freeze over before he let that happened.

 **AN:** I think I overdid it for a first time encounter. Oh well, my bad, too much dramatic, epic music while writing. Please, review and let me know if you liked or disliked it. If you have any questions, ask ahead. I tend to write for myself and sometimes it can get a little confusing for others. Still, I sincerely hope you like it. My thanks to **oxybry** and **RosetheWolfgirl** for their reviews, it's deeply appreciated, as well as all the follows and favorites. See you soon.

About aura colors and their meanings, I will post the page I used as a reference that most suited my story in my profile. Try and find your aura colors!


	4. Pictures, Revelations And Nightmares

**AN:** Welcome back, read on and enjoy! A bunch of crazy nonsense stuff will follow, but I assure you it will satisfy you. Like before, it may get intense by the end in a different way.

 **Chapter Four: Pictures, Revelations And Nightmares**

* * *

"Mr. Shibuya, I think it's time for us to talk. There is some very important information we should discuss. Maybe the others should come too, this does concern them as well." Said Akihiro in an urgent manner. Tokigawa had a very bad feeling about what he was about to hear. He was already stressed about the just recently experienced ordeal, and now there seemed to be more to it than just monsters and spirits. Will this hell ever end? Just one hour inside that damn place and you lose the meaning of time entirely.

"Lin, stay with Miss Hara for a while, she should not be left alone and I need John for this. Mai, Monk, and Miss Matsuzaki, also come along with us." Naru declared in a serious manner. He already had an idea of what was coming up, but didn't know exactly what to expect. Mai was definitely the center of this new important information, he was sure, but he hoped whatever Akihiro's findings were, they weren't as bad as he imagined.

This monster wasn't exactly a shy one, they already had it on video from Akihiro's cameras before Lin and he came to the place. The thing likes to show up just when night hits, yet never before has the thing displayed such power and control over the trapped spirits, not even when he first came. For it to show up in such rare way, it meant it really wanted what it was seeking. The thing had said so itself. It was coming to get someone from inside the base. _Why,_ he can only guess. _Who_ , he was already certain of the choice. _What_ can be done to prevent it, was still in the making. _Where_ it was hiding and all the victims it took including Ryoko, was a mystery he was set to uncover no matter what.

They followed Akihiro toward their base and sat where Katsumi indicated, right in front of the monitors. Ayako and Mai sat close to each other almost touching shoulders, both of them were still a little frightened from before and women were sure targets in that mansion, so they kind of felt an affinity for each other. With Masako out of the picture, what was left to come and for who? Mai asked to herself internally.

She was the one who always attracted danger so she was really worried for her safety at that point. At the very least, Naru sat by her other side and in a way, it gave her a little reassurance. He did try to protect her before and was unexpectedly kind in the worst moment of her life. That alone did count for huge amounts of gratitude toward the usually cold hearted, ungrateful jerk. Who would have imagined he had it in him? Miracles sure exist, after all. He hadn't asked for tea either, maybe the world was going to end very soon.

"What I'm about to show you is some footage that was taken when you entered the mansion the first time. Our equipment has a different purpose than the ones you usually have. We do use night vision cameras to record temperatures and the activity inside houses, but we or more like I have a specialty. Ever since I was a little kid I could see not only ghost or spirits, I could also clearly see others peoples aura just by concentrating a bit on any person. This camera records the aura of every person who enters. What I will show you will certainly surprise you all, I myself have never encountered something of this extent. Now, watch closely and you will understand what happened an hour ago." Akihiro said and they all focused on the monitors.

The first image that showed up was that of Naru. His figure was cover by light and colors. Anyone could see him covered mostly in orange yellow, orange red, dark red and a little bit of bright royal blue. What they meant, it was something Mai didn't know, yet she couldn't see what was so remarkable about it. Yes, he had bright colors but not in a way that caught your eyes in shock. Maybe she just didn't understand the meaning and for the others it was something more impressive.

"As you can see, this is Mr. Shibuya's aura. You may have noticed that there is absolutely nothing outstanding about it, just a few colors mixing around him. The colors themselves show his personality. He has a scientific mind, is a perfectionists, holds great power, has over standing confidence, has a taste for details, very realistic, has a strong will power, is self-sufficient and has clairvoyant abilities. The reason I'm showing you his aura is because you all know how much energy he holds. Then let me ask, why do you think his aura is relatively weak in comparison to his outstanding energy? Auras are essentially the energy or electromagnetic fields that cover the human body. So how is his aura a little bit less bright than normal?" Akihiro asked to the group.

"Because he hides it, right?" Asked Tokigawa already guessing the answer. It made sense.

"Yes, that is correct. Normal people tend to have brighter auras because they don't need to hide anything, but most of the people involved in the spirit world receive training at some point or teach themselves with experience. There are some people who can even transcend higher planes while meditating, like high level monks for example. Most of you have learned how to hide your spiritual power in order to protect yourselves from ghosts. This process is mostly done unconsciously just like breathing." He said and a series of images were shown. Lin, Masako, Monk, Ayako, and John one by one a little too fast for Mai's liking. She wanted to see them properly especially Lin's. Would his shiki show up in his picture? She wanted to see them. She was curious about what kind of spirits they were.

"None of you stand out at a closer look. Like I said, hiding your spiritual power is essential for ghost hunting and auras do resemble the body energy. The more you control your power, whether strong or weak, the less you will stand out for those who seek that very same energy. There is, however, a problem when someone untrained and without proper protection gets involved in the paranormal world at a later age." And another image was shown.

"Oh my Lord…" John gasped at the incredible image he was shown. Takigawa passed his fingers through his hair in a nervous manner and stood up, Ayako was speechless, unconsciously covering her mouth with her hand, and Naru closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mai simply stared at the image of the girl who was immersed in an almost blinding cloud of various yellows, whites, light blue and a little bit of gold. Was that really her? How can she shine that much? It had to be a mistake.

"This… this can't be right. I mean I really don't have all that much power… it can't really be me. There's just no way it's me…" She said almost in panic and was about to get up when Naru held her hand to keep her there.

"Calm down, Mai. This problem can be fixed temporally until you receive proper training. Lin can make you a talisman to hide your spiritual power, so can Akihiro and Miss Matsuzaki, as an extra precaution. Make some tea, John and Mr. Davis go with her and make sure she doesn't run off anywhere alone. Monk, stay with Miss Matsuzaki while she makes the charm, you can both rest after that. There is no need to watch base tonight. I don't think there will be another display of paranormal activity until tomorrow night. Now go." Ayako stood up in a hurry and left the room with Tokigawa hot on her heels, while John gave Mai a helping hand and a reassuring smile that she gladly accepted. She certainly needed it now more than ever.

"Akihiro, the golden color in Mai's aura, what does it mean?" He asked when the others left. He already had an idea of the meaning, but he still needed to ask.

"I'm sure she already has a spiritual guide. A blue spirit orb was seen near her as well, which means her powers have already developed to that extent. The only explanation I can give you about her overwhelming brilliance, is her recent awakening as a medium. Sometimes, power gathers while dormant in a psychic, or is block by bad experience from childhood, and is released in waves once it manifests for the first time or reawakens. If that's the case, her abilities will flare up in an unstable way until she is properly trained or her power depletes to her normal level." The man said while Naru seemed deep in thought.

"Can she lose her ability in this sudden flare of power, once it's stabilized?" He asked trying to cover all possibilities.

"It's a possibility if her abilities are only the product of the gathering energy. If the abilities where simply dormant or recently reawakened then she may experience the abilities for the rest of her life. Of course, her power can stabilize and even grow with the proper training." Naru finally stood up, feeling completely exhausted, yet there was so much to do. He felt kind of emotionally drained.

Taking the case and hoping to find any possible clues about Gene certainly backfired on him big time. Now he had exposed Mai unknowingly to a dangerous entity and put her life closer to a death road. _Damn it all. First, Ryoko went missing without a trace and now Mai's probably on her way of following her steps._ _Just what the hell possessed me when I involved others on a case of personal affairs?_ That was the last thing that crossed his mind before returning to his own base.

 **Mai**

* * *

Fear was beginning to get a hold on her. While she was making Naru his precious tea, she was thinking about how she was going to survive the next few days. It was obvious that the monster had called her. It was definitely her, after all that energy she was releasing in waves, there was no doubt about it. No wonder she always got in trouble one way or another. Monk was right in calling her a danger magnet, no spirit will ever resist a source of warm energy walking left and right on her own.

It was a miracle that Urado chose Masako instead of her on that case or maybe it was because Masako had been alone at that time. Whatever the reason, she was still lucky. Now she needed to be more careful and stop wandering on her own until she could properly defend herself.

Leaving the S.P.R. was out of the question. Thanks to that she had managed to regain a new family that she wasn't willing to abandon for any reason. She had been on her own for far too long and now she sought out the company of the new members. Monk was pretty much like the older brother she never had and Ayako was like a motherly figure. Even if Ayako will never take her own mother's place, she didn't mind having someone she could count on or talk with when problems arose or with sorting out unreasonable feelings, like the ones she held for the idiot scientist—Naru.

John was also like a very warm brother for which she was very grateful to have. He cares for her in equal terms and will do whatever she need without asking why. Masako was a kind of friendly rival she didn't really mind to have close. They may get in each other's head from time to time, but they share the same goal in a way. Competition wasn't always bad, even if she was the one losing ground almost every time.

Yasuhara was a funny friend she had gotten accustomed to having nearby. He did make her days when in the office. The way he could get on Naru's nerves was hilarious as well as the pranks he made on Monk. Her life would be a lot grimmer if the guy wasn't there to keep the never ending boredom she felt when both Naru and Lin immersed head on into their respective nests. No, she would never leave her new friends for any amount of danger. If death was what awaits her at the end of that road, she would at the very least live to the fullest until then.

"Don't worry too much Mai, we are going to take good care of you. I don't think Naru will take any chances guarding you, neither will we, I promise." John said trying to make her feel better and Mai smiled at him.

"You are right, I trust you all. Sorry I worried you, John. Should we head back? The tea is ready." She said putting the cups on a tray.

"Can I ask you something, Miss Taniyama?" Ethan asked while helping her with the tea cups. It was a good thing they all knew about Noll's weakness to tea and had prepared a small area for it's making inside the base. Otherwise, the angry narcissist would not have had a way to relieve his already bottled up stress and they all would have to face low temperatures all night.

"Sure, Mr. Davis. Whatever you wish to know. It's such a pleasure knowing someone close to the famous Oliver Davis, Monk sure does idolize him. Oh, sorry… I shouldn't said that, right?" She asked smiling in a remorseful way. The man should be recognized for his own worth, not for others she didn't even know.

"Don't worry about that, although it is kind of funny… I mean the Monk admiring him. I'm sure Oliver will find it troublesome. He thinks that's pure nonsense. Well, can you tell me what kind of spirit is your guide, I'm kind of curious…" Ethan said while both Mai and John looked at him in confusion.

"Hum…what you mean by that, Mr. Davis? I don't have a guide of any kind, at least none that I'm aware off." She said in a serious manner, this time it was Ethan's turn to look confused.

"But you should have someone guiding you, it's on your aura as clear as a day." He said while receiving a cup of hot tea from her.

"Well, I just have dreams that hold meaning while I astral project. To be honest… sometimes…hum, well I kind of have…well I sometimes get visited by…hummm… I call him Dream Naru, because he looks just like him, only that he smiles sometimes." She said in embarrassment going bright red. In that instant however, Ethan paled and let the cup falls to the floor in genuine shock while he whispered 'Gene' very lowly, neither Mai, nor John managed to hear him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry it was hotter than I expected. Are you ok? Did you get burned?" Mai asked, but the man simply held her by her shoulders and looked at her, still pale.

"Since when have you been seeing this Dream Naru in your dreams?" He asked with a kind of urgency Mai didn't understood.

"Ever since the case in my school when I met Naru for the first time almost a year ago." She said kind of scared at that point.

"Mr. Davis, please release Mai. You are scaring her." John intervened at once. Ethan did as he was told and released her. Fate was sure cruel in many ways, he thought. Noll had spent almost an entire year looking for his dead brother while he was in contact with his assistant the whole time.

"Please forgive me I didn't mean to scare you. Leave the cleaning to me, I was the one who drop the cup. It would be better if you take Mr. Shibuya his indispensable tea." Soon enough both of them left him in his own agonizing world. _Just what in the world is he going to say to Noll?_

 **Monk And Ayako**

* * *

"I never would have imagined Mai was giving that much energy away. How she had managed to survive this long while on dangerous cases is beyond me. She is a walking sun, by all means. This whole thing is pure madness. Poor Mai, how did we not notice she was having that much effect on spirits before? I feel like I failed her in some way…" Said Ayako almost panicking.

"Calm down Ayako, no one had any idea of the way spirits see her. Hell I'm as surprised as you are. Just make sure your charm hides her energy as much as possible. This is really important, so don't mess up, ok?" He said nervously. Things were developing in an unexpected and more dangerous way.

That thing will certainly try to take her away and it will get a lot more difficult to prevent it. The monster sure has enough power to give them hell for it. Damn Naru, for bring her here. _Smack!_ Ayako sure had an irritating way of getting his attention. Every time she hit him on the back of his head he swore he lost a few brain cells.

"Like I will fail Mai in such a way, you stupid Monk. Don't jinx me before I begin." She said while preparing the ink for the charm.

"Sorry, my bad. Just make sure it is properly done and I will be very happy. I love that kid like a sister and I will be damned if I let that monster take her away." He said rubbing his head.

"So do I. She is a special one to me too. Hey Monk, don't you think there is something strange about Naru? I mean, when the other team was introduced to us it was kind of weird, right? The temperature just dropped when the Davis guy mentioned Oliver and Naru was kind of angry with Mai for even talking about it. Not to mention the guy almost froze under Naru's pressure. What do you think, am I wrong?" She asked the monk and looked at him in a curious way.

"You are not wrong. The other team seems to know him from more than just a day or two and that Akihiro man talks to Naru like he holds him in a high regard. Putting the meaning of his aura colors aside, he knew first hand Naru's capability, I just know it and they do whatever he said, no questions asked. Besides, we all witnessed his power and now he is a clairvoyant too? Doesn't everything sound kind of familiar to you?" He asked while realizing the meaning of his own words for the first time.

"Familiar, how?" She asked, now giving the Monk her full attention.

"Like he resembles Dr. Oliver Davis…or maybe it will be more accurate to say, he _is_ Oliver Davis." Said the Monk now certain of it.

"You have to be kidding, right? I know he is quite powerful and all, but isn't Oliver Davis an old man?" She asked rather shocked.

"To be honest I only assumed him to be old. I know his work and reputation, but neither his book, nor the video that truly impacted me had shown his face. I don't really know what Oliver Davis really looks like, but in a way it makes sense. He hates the media, he takes a case to prove a fake Oliver Davis was in town and all that black mailing Masako is giving him could be because she knows his true identity. I mean, she is a celebrity on the field even outside our country, she should know what he looks like." He said standing up and pacing left and right.

"Just think about it Ayako. All the books in his nest/office are in English and all Lin's typing notes from any case are too. His father was supposed to be a professor and Martin Davis is also a renowned paranormal researcher. He doesn't understand kanji, even when living in Japan for almost a year. His power equals that of Oliver Davis and he is supposed to be a clairvoyant now. Even Lin being his body guard makes sense when he can't use his own energy to save himself. Oh man, I feel like an idiot for not realizing this before. He takes this case even when a monster was clearly involved because he is related to the owner. Allen Davis would be his uncle and the Ethan guy his cousin! He can't precisely refuse family, right?" He asked while Ayako opened her eyes wide. He was right, the possibility of Naru being Oliver Davis had just sky rocketed.

"That little handsome devil… did he fool us all this time? Why would he hide his own identity? I just don't get it." She said in disbelief. Who would have imagined, the real thing was by their side this whole time…

"That I don't know, but he should have his reasons for it. Now the real question will be, why he is in Japan? I can't imagine our country being so paranormally infected to keep him from his home for so long. What do you think his reason is?" He asked her. She simply stared at the floor in wonder. Just what was Oliver Davis, the internationally famous paranormal researcher, seeking in Japan?

"Who knows…time will tell us eventually. I need to focus on making Mai's charm for now. The answer can wait until this case if finished and everyone is safe."

 **Shibuya Base**

* * *

"Here is your tea, Naru." Mai said entering base with John following her. The narcissist however didn't looked at her. He seemed deep in thought and barely aware of their presence.

"Hey Naru! We are back with your tea." She said again louder this time.

"There is no need to yell, Mai. I can hear you just fine." He said facing her.

 _"Yeah, right…as if he heard me the first time, the jerk."_ She whispered to herself and gave the grumpy man his precious tea. Behind Mai, John smiled a little at the two. It was a shame Naru was so focused on work. Both of them where perfect for each other in his mind. A shame indeed.

"Should we watch the base, then? I know you said there was no need, but…" Mai began but was interrupted by John.

"I think you both should rest. So many things have happened in such a short time, it must be tiring. If Lin stays with Masako I can watch the base on my own and maybe take a better look at the monster activities. The more we know, the better for our preparations. Hunting a monster will certainly take a lot of that and more." Said John seriously looking at Naru with determination.

"If you want to see the videos, go ahead and take a look, they are all yours. Mai and I, however, will sleep here tonight." Naru said finishing his tea in record time.

"Here? But Naru, there is nothing here to…" She began to protest.

"There is a couch just behind you with your name written on it. I will not take any chances. I will watch over you while you sleep, if the need arises for me to settle down, I will simply join you. There is enough space for two…" He looked at her and almost smiled when she went all red in an instant.

"No, you will not! I swear Naru, if you even try it, I will kick you out in a painful way!" She said blushing even more.

"We were going to share a room anyway, don't be childish." He said ignoring her protest. At the very least he should take a little pleasure teasing the girl to refresh his tired mind.

"Well, look at you love birds… can you wait a little for your public exposition? I have what you requested." Ayako said from the open door of her room. Takigawa was laughing at her back like a mad man which made Mai blush even harder if that was possible.

"Good, then. Mai, make sure you always have it with you. Do you understand?" He asked a little more energized now.

"I'm not as dumb as you take me for. Give it to me, I'm going to take a nap. _Alone!_ " She said almost ripping it from Ayako's hand and then throwing herself on the couch. _The nerve of the jerk!_ As if she could stand being that close to him. Her heart would probably be heard all the way to the nearest town if she let it happened.

At this display Monk laughed even harder and so did Ayako and John. Lin curiously showed at the open door of Masako's room. Why everyone was laughing in such situation was beyond him. He guessed it had to be something concerning the almost melting girl on the couch. _Seriously, do those people know nothing of restrain?_ Masako was unconsciously lying there, while they laughed like crazy people. _Idiots_. Lin whispered to himself and went inside again.

 **Hours Later**

* * *

Darkness was the only thing Mai could see at first, then little by little orbs of light began to flow up around her. Yes, she was dreaming and on the astral plane. That meant she needed to pay attention to every detail she could manage to gather. Looking everywhere for Dream Naru, she suddenly stumbled into a room or what she assumed was a room.

It was dark, but she could distinguish things here and there. It's smelled like a closed up, musty space even though she couldn't see walls. Drops of water could be heard in the distance and so she walked, a little bit frightened of what kinds of things could be hiding in the darkness. Do charms work on the astral plane? Was she shining like a blaze in the night? Was she even on the astral plane?

"Oh, man… Naru will kill me if I leave my body after warning me not to wonder alone…" She said to herself, now seriously frightened of what could happen if the monster found her.

"Naru… Naru, where are you?" She asked in a whisper to her helper, but nothing came. She was definitely alone in an unknown place and without any idea of what to do there. What kind of information can she gather in just darkness?

"Mai, what are you doing here, go back, this place is dangerous." A voice said behind her and she turned to face Dream Naru looking at her with a little bit of anger.

"I just wake up here…" She said, but he took her hand and almost dragged her to who knows where. She simply let him guide her without protest.

"You are just too reckless. I swear, that idiot scientist and you are just…" And then he went quiet. Whispers could be heard in the distance and Dream Naru cursed.

"They will be here soon, you need to wake up, now." He said with urgency.

"Where are we? Is this the place where the people who disappear are taken?" She asked while following him.

"In a way… there are many souls wandering down here and he feeds on this ground." Said Dream Naru, hastening her.

"Feeds?" She asked more frightened than ever.

"Yes, he drains the energy of the living, especially those of women with spiritual powers. It increases his. He has been trying to consume Ryoko, but she is still partially protected and in deep meditation. He can't take that much from her. That's why he wants you badly enough to display his strength. Tell Noll, Ryoko is still alive although, just barely. She is weak, very weak. He needs to hurry, now go!" He said raising his hand to touch her forehead, but just in that moment Mai was grabbed by her ankles and dragged across the floor with force.

"Mai!" Gene screamed and ran after her.

Back in base, Mai's screaming could be heard loud and clear. Naru, who had decide to take a nap next to her, fell off the couch in surprise. Immediately, he tried to hold the shaking girl while the others showed up at the screaming.

"Mai!" Yelled Ayako and Monk kneeling next to Naru and trying to help him hold her the best he could.

"Wake up, Mai. Wake up!" Naru screamed back at her. Whatever was happening to her on the other side was real. Scratching could be seen on the exposed flesh that her cloths didn't cover. "Damn it Mai, wake up, you idiot!" True fear rushed through his veins and he slapped her in a desperate attempt to bring her back. To his immense relief, she opened her eyes throwing herself at him.

"Mai, are you ok?" The Monk asked, yet she only cried on Naru's chest. Then, another piercing scream resounded across the whole mansion. The monster was angry and soon enough the dark energy gathered outside the barrier just like before. This time, however, it did hit the barrier itself, which shined like a moon ray with just this one hit. Then another and another.

"Lin send all your shiki at once, Monk, John and Ayako, make your prayers now!" Said Naru holding Mai closer. After a few minutes of hellish wails from the sudden combined attack including that of the other base, the thing left and the team sighed in relief.

"She is alive…" Mai managed to whisper between sobs. "Ryoko… is still alive." She repeated again before darkness overtook her, just like Masako.

 **AN:** I think the whole story will take forever by the looks of it. So many events and information, yet only a few hours pass in the story, and still so much coming up. This characters sure do whatever they please with me. Damn Naru for choosing a complicated case. Sorry if it seems a little slow or rushed in some parts, it's all their fault, I swear! Please review, I appreciate it. My thanks to **Dance2704** , **MiaNoha** and **davismai105** for taking the time to write back. Lots of Love for you and all the favorites and follows. See you soon.


	5. Memories, Fears And Reality

**AN:** The following events are purely invented for this story, none holds true to reality as I know close to nothing about paranormal activity or abilities. Read on, anyways! Created worlds are far creepier and I assure you that's the key word here.

 **Chapter Five: Memories, Fears And Reality**

* * *

"Can anyone tell me if she is still with us?" Naru asked around. After Mai's more or less superficial scratches were properly tended to by Ayako, he feared the reason she fainted was another out of body experience. At this, Akihiro, who like the rest of his team had joined with the SPR members, took a better look at her, deeply concentrating on her aura.

"There is no need to worry, she is only unconscious, not wandering around as a spirit," He said with confidence and Naru sighed in relief. He lifted Mai in his arms and put her back on the couch as gently as he could and sat in the remaining space next to her.

"Should we guard the barrier? I mean, the monster did hit it with enough energy to make it shine like a full moon. If the thing were to try it again we will be in deep trouble," Monk said looking at Lin. He was the one who create it in the first place.

"It will need reinforcement, but it should hold for the rest of the night. My shiki and your chants did injured the thing enough to weaken it. Morning is also coming soon. There will be no other attacks as long as Taniyama doesn't leave her body in what's left of the night," Said Lin looking at the two teens on the couch. He was glad Noll didn't lose his cool when the girl was in danger. If he had lost control over his powers, maybe instead of one being unconscious, there would be two.

"Reinforcing the barrier is not enough, it needs to be remade. We can't have Mai leaving her body again. Lin, can you make a strong charm that can conceal her from spirits even when she leaves her body?" Lin nodded in understanding. "Akihiro I will appreciated it if you try the same too," Naru said looking at the unconscious girl next to him with guilt. In a way, he was responsible for that episode.

Spirits that mean no harm were allowed to cross the barrier by his own request, and it left Mai's spirit free to wonder around as well. He had no idea where she went, nor what she face there. The only thing he knew for certain was that she was attacked and that somehow she managed to find something about Ryoko, but she never said where or how. _Should I try it?_ He asked himself, but immediately discarded the idea. Using clairvoyance on others without their consent was nothing more than invasion, yet if Ryoko was in fact still alive, will that count as an emergency?

He already tried his psychometry on Ryoko's belongings without any results. Now, he was having trouble deciding if invading Mai's memories was justified or not. They really needed to know what happened to her and Mai was able to fight unconsciousness long enough to relay the message only he could hear. Can that be considerate as permission? _Damn it!_ Just why did she have to faint right after she threw a bomb at him?

However as much as he hate it, he had also an undeniable compromise with Ryoko and her brother, who needed to know her sister was still among the living, which was something he would never deny under any circumstances. He knew firsthand how it feels losing someone important. He can always ask for forgiveness later.

"There is something you need to know, Katsumi. Before Mai fainted she managed to tell me that Ryoko is still alive," He said looking at Ryoko's brother. His surprise was evident and he immediately came closer, the others were also shocked with the news. He didn't blame any of them, it had been a week after all.

"Were is she?" The man asked with hope and Naru sighed in resignation.

"I don't know. She only said she was alive, but maybe she got a clue of where. At this moment Mai should be exhausted, which means she could be unconscious for a while, like Miss Hara. I don't usually do this under normal circumstances but, if you ask me I will perform clairvoyance on her. The choice is yours. Ryoko has been missing for a week already, which means that she must be in a bad shape. She may only have a little time left. Should I access her memories now or will you wait until she can tell us herself?" Asked Naru, already knowing his choice…the choice he would have made in his place.

"If that can save my sister's life, then go ahead. Whatever consequence of this action, it will be mine to carry, not yours," He said knowing that Noll will hate to force his way inside the mind of the woman he probably loved.

"Do it, Naru. I don't think Mai will mind if it means saving a life. Morning will come in just a few more hours and we can use that to search. Time can truly make a difference here," The Monk said while understanding his hesitation.

"I think it will be best too, saving a life should take priority. If the fool gets mad when she wakes up, I will smack her to make her come to her senses. Now, don't waste time and do it," Said Ayako lifting the tense atmosphere around the narcissist and for that Naru was grateful, even if he never will admit so.

"Mai had just experienced an ordeal, so it should be intense and I don't know how much I will be able to see. Do not interrupt my connection with her even if I yell, or worse. Do you understand? You can't interrupt me under any circumstances until I'm done," He said seriously and everyone nodded in agreement. Only Lin seemed unsure and Naru knew it was because he was worried about him using his powers twice in one night.

"Then, here we go…" He said lowering himself until he was next to Mai on the couch. He turned his body to face her and put one of his hands on her face. He brought himself closer until their heads were touching and closed his eyes. _Please forgive me for this. I will make it up to you later, I promise._ He said to her internally and concentrated on her. Seconds later he was swallowed by a void of darkness, then a flash of light almost blinded him. His heart began to beat faster as he ran in what seemed to be a forest.

 _"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" The little girl yelled in fear. She didn't mean to get lost, she just wanted to get away of the thing that was following her. It was a scary man with bloody clothes, almost bald, parts of his flesh hanging like it has been ripped away, and penetrating black eyes. He kept following her wherever she went and even stayed in the garden staring at her window at night. Her mother had said the scary monster was not real, but she could tell her mother could not see it._

 _She had been playing in the back yard when the man came closer and open his mouth reveling rows of sharp black teeth and she got scared. She ran toward the forest behind her house and he followed her faster than she thought he could. While she kept running, she lost her way and got lost._

 _Now she had no idea of where she was and the man was still coming closer. She was very scared now and tried to hide behind a tall tree. She did her best to hold the tears, but they fell anyway. What would happened to her if the man found her? Would he hurt her? Would he eat her? She was scared, so scared._

 _Why was he following her everywhere once it began to get dark? What did he want? Why her? She asked to herself while trying to peek a little to her right, just to be sure the man wasn't close._

 _"Found you, little one," The man said in a harsh voice coming from behind the tree. She screamed and tried to run again, but the man grabbed one of her little arms. She fought at the freezing touch and kicked it until he finally let her go._

 _Before she could get away, a force threw her forward into the earth and then another freezing hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her over the dead leaves, fallen branches, and stones. She screamed her heart out and prayed. The man laughed at her and threw her against a tree, the impact left her without air for a second, then the man's sharp claws came closer to her face._

 _"Little girls taste the best…" The man said to her and came even closer. He was really going to eat her! No, no, no! Mom! Dad! Please save me! She screamed internally and then she felt a burst of energy leaving her body and somehow, the man was thrown a few meters away from her. She felt weak all of the sudden but ran away anyway until she heard her mother yelling her name. Then darkness took her._

This was the moment her powers where blocked, just like Akihiro had predicted. Naru thought while watching the events unfold. _So she was a danger magnet even back then?_ She probably doesn't even remember the experience that, as a child, marked her as a psychic, but it was worrisome. He needed to be more protective of her from now on. Then a rush of intense pain made him gasp.

What seemed like hundreds of memories rushed through his mind in a fast succession. He needed to control the amount of memories Mai was throwing at him, but the pain was agonizing and made it hard to focus. Although he had experienced other people's deaths, he was somehow prepared to face them, all except for Gene's who really struck him the hardest. Yet, Mai's retrocognition was seriously intense.

"Please Mai…stop… Ryoko…" He tried to pass the message to her and surprisingly enough, the flow stopped to a dark void once again. Then he was stroked by a wave of energy and fell down.

 _"Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled as a few spirits got a hold of her. Fear rushed in and she tried desperately to get away, but something was dragging her who knows where._

 _"Mai! Go back, now!"_ A voice Naru knew very well resonated in the darkness and he would have frozen over if he wasn't in Mai's memories. Gene, it was definitely Gene voice calling Mai in the distance.

 _"Help me Naru!" She screamed back to Gene and suddenly she collided with something warm. She screamed again, fearing something new was joining the others spirits, but surprisingly enough the spirits that were holding her vanished into thin air. She turned and tried to have a better look at what had stopped her and realized it was another person, a woman at that, because she could distinguish long hair partially covering a pale face._

 _"Ryoko!" She screamed in realization. It had to be her._

 _"Go back, Mai! He is coming…" Dream Naru said in the distance. Mai looked around beyond scared now. Was she going to die there with Ryoko? How can she go back? She asked herself moving closer to the other women. She could hear her breathing but in a very slow pace. She was barely hanging on._

 _"Ryoko, wake up! We need to leave." Mai tried to shake her a little, but without success. Then she felt a freezing cold breeze. The monster was close, she could feel it's eerie energy. The smell of blood and rotten flesh was overwhelming, to the point she wanted to throw up, even though she didn't have a real body in there. Then, two deep crimson red eyes showed in the darkness and they shined with anticipation. They shined in hunger._

 _"Please someone wake me up…I'm going to die here…." She whispered while trembling in the worst fear of her life and the thing stormed toward her, gathering the foulest energy she had ever experienced. "Wake me up, Naru!" She yelled and closed her eyes expecting nothing more than death. A flash of light blinded her for an instant before she woke up on couch and threw herself into Naru's warm arms._

In real time, Naru too woke up in a startle, panting like hell has breaking loose on him. His heart was running faster and faster, still immersed in the girl's residual feelings. He tried to stand up, but fell on his hands and knees. He breathed in and out in rapid intervals and put one of his hand over his heart in an attempt to get a hold on himself. If his pride would have allowed it, he would have thrown up right there.

It had been a very close call, very close indeed. If he had waited a second later to wake her up, the monster would have consumed her soul and it would have been lost to them forever, just half an hour ago. This experience was definitely second to the top on his worst moments, only second to his brother's death. Lin was beside him in an instant, fearing the young man had over used his power, he looked paler than usual, but Naru pushed him away.

"I will be fine Lin… just give me a moment. It was far worse than I anticipated...so close. Damn it, so close!" He almost yelled still having problems with breathing normally. This very experience made him realize something he had feared for a while now… he realized how much in love he was with Mai Taniyama and how close he had been to losing her.

 **Gene**

* * *

To Gene, Mai had always been reckless, but this time she sure outdid herself. It was a very close call. If his brother hadn't woken her up in the nick of time, she would have probably ended up being consumed. Ryoko's protective charms had saved her from the other minor spirits when Mai touched her, but he wasn't so sure about her already weakened barrier resisting another set of hits in full force by the monster. Time was running out and Ryoko needed medical assistance as soon as possible. She was a strong woman and her will was made of steel, yet everyone had a limit and hers was getting closer.

In a way, the monster being focused on Mai was a kind of heaven for the exhausted medium. It gave her time to recuperate from the previous assaults from when the monster tried to consume her spiritual power, just to fail as he encountered a strong barrier protecting the black haired women. At the time, he let her be for a while thinking the women would eventually weaken without any water or food, but he was proven wrong when she went into deep meditation to slow her body function.

Gene was very glad of the training Ryoko received at the temple. The monks not only showed her how to control her powers as a medium, but how to go into a deep meditation state too. It had given her the necessary time for others come to her rescue, yet help didn't came as fast as she hoped. Now he was faced with two problems. First, he needed Mai to guide the others to Ryoko, which puts her on an equally dangerous road he didn't wanted her to take. He valued the girl far too much for that, yet she was the only one who could help Ryoko since Masako Hara was out of touch almost as soon as she entered the mansion.

The other was to directly contact his brother in some way. Although their connection was more or less severed when he died, there was still traces of it between the two. Maybe a little too weak for his liking, but still present nevertheless. He could feel it at some degree and that connection lead him to Mai almost a year ago. For some unknown reason, she was already connected to his brother in some way when he first sought out Noll's energy. However, his brother didn't feel his presence even when he stood next to him. Now, he really needed for Noll to notice him in whatever way possible.

For some reason, he felt their connection become stronger when Noll looked at himself in a mirror and thought of him, even if just momentarily. But the narcissist was kind of avoiding mirrors lately and his only way to know about him was either following him or through Mai. He had been tempted to tell Mai he wasn't her 'Naru,' but that was something Noll had to deal with, himself.

Why he was hiding his true identity to the members of his own team was beyond him. He seemed to be a stupid scientist even after his death, which was one of his reason for staying by his side. His brother, while brilliant, was emotionally stunned. He had always worried about his future, fearing he would never open himself to others aside from his inner circle, yet he seemed romantically interested in Mai and that alone had give him hope.

Fearing his brother will leave the girl behind before he gave himself a chance to really feel, he didn't tell Mai about who he really was, now it was time to face his brother. He was going to find out soon enough anyways and he owed Mai a big apology for letting her think he was Naru. Before all that however, was Ryoko's rescue and he needed Mai for the task, no other option was left for him. He only hoped for a safe ending of this case that strikes so close to home.

 **Shibuya Base**

* * *

"What did you see in Mai's memories, Naru? You looked like you were in deep pain and panted for breath like hell. I can't imagine Mai's life being _that_ bad or painful. She is far too cheerful for that, despite being an orphan. So… what did you face in there that scared you that badly?" Asked Tokigawa to a still pale Naru. He had calmed down after a while and a cup of tea from the teapot Mai made before. Now they were all expecting his findings, especially Katsumi, who wanted to rescue his sister as soon as possible.

"She was attacked by spirits that gathered in the darkness and they dragged her until she collapsed next to Ryoko's body. Mai found out that Ryoko was still breathing and tried to wake her up when the monster took notice of her. She feared for her life and would probably be dead now if I had woken her up a second later," He said sighing. Monk and Ayako paled in that instant. Both of them knew she was in danger but never imagined she was that close to dying.

"Ryoko seems to be underground. That's the impression I received from Mai's perception. She was also protected, probably by a ward I assume you made, Akihiro. When Mai touched her I could tell Ryoko's mind was somewhere else. Her body function where slower than normal too..." He said closing his eyes. He needed rest, deep sleep at that, if possible.

"And what does that mean? That she is…" Ayako tried to finish the sentence, yet Akihiro interrupted her.

"She is not dead, but rather immersed in a deep meditation. It's a form of enlightenment that only few people can achieve and it's very hard to attain. You must think of nothing, fear nothing, hold nothing, love nothing and be nothing but pure energy. Ryoko could do it since she was thirteen. She was trained by monks, friends of the family. I should have expected it. Now we can truly hope," The man said relieved, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the equipment.

"How can we find her then? Underground, you said? What's that supposed to mean, Noll?" Asked Katsumi in anxiety, not realizing he just called Naru by his English nickname in front of the others. Both Ayako and Monk exchanged a look that confirmed their suspicion.

"Miss Matsuzaki can try to communicate with the spirits of the trees outside once morning comes, the rest can try to find an older blueprint of the grounds to see if there is a room underground or something else," He said lying down on the couch next to Mai once again. He decided not to leave her side for the time being.

"And you will explain to us how the one and only Oliver Davis had keep us in the dark about who he truly is?" Ayako asked and Monk immediately pushed her toward him. Naru did not flinch at this. He was too tired for anything else that night. Oblivion was his best friend at that moment.

"Don't be stupid, Ayako. This is neither the place nor the time to discuss such matters," The Monk warned her.

"It will all be explained when morning comes. I need rest now and so do you all. Tomorrow will be an equally intense day," He said closing his eyes, he also had other matters to attend when morning came. Gene was just one of them. With that, the narcissist held Mai's body protectively and let his exhaustion take over him.

 **AN:** My deepest thanks to **oxybry** , dear **Guest** , **vivafortuna17** , **Dance2704** and **vampgirl1309** , for their reviews. I'm glad you like it. I take pride in it. Also, a very warm thanks to all the people who took the time to read this story and always come back when a new chapter is up and to the follows and favorites as well. Please review. See you soon!


	6. Truths, Searching And Residual Energy

**AN:** This chapter will be a little lighter at first, since there was too much negativity from the previous night. They need a little bit of rest. Then it will go back to business. Be warned, someone dies here. Read and find out who! LOL

 **Chapter Six: Truths, Searching And Residual Energy**

* * *

The morning light of a new day, warm and bright, made Mai Taniyama slowly open her eyes, but to her surprise, instead of looking at the more illuminated base, all she could see was black. A very warm black that seemed to breathe as well.

 _Wait, darkness is not warm and even less, it doesn't breathe!_ Then it hit her. She was being held by the usual all in black Naru and her head was resting on his chest. His arms were holding her in a protective way, yet she panicked and threw the peacefully sleeping narcissist off of the couch with a yell. She sat holding her crazily palpitating heart, like she was expecting it to fall of her chest.

With an audible ouch, said narcissist looked at her in disbelief. After saving her life last night, why did she have to push him so hard? He thought while rubbing his lower back. By his side, the Monk mumbled half asleep letting go of Ayako, who insisted the floor was too cold even when the traditional futon mats were moved near the couch of the resting love birds.

"What was that, another attack?" The Monk asked half asleep but conscious enough to help if necessary. His gaze found Naru and a surprised Mai with a blushing face. "Oh… so, she pushed you off after all, huh?" Takigawa asked and tried to hold both a laugh and Naru's death glare, but failing in the process. That glare could definitely freeze anyone in a second, even so, he still chuckled.

"Mmmm, Monk be quiet I'm trying to sleep here…" The priestess said opening her eyes and looking around in search of new danger. Like the monk, she almost laughed at the sight of the narcissist with his disheveled raven black hair and an equally wrinkled clothes. It was also obvious he was pushed out by a startled Mai who was looking at them in confusion.

"Just what's going on here guys? Since when has Naru become a pervert and why are you all sleeping here?" Mai asked still a little panicked, holding the one and only pillow on the couch to her chest like her life depended on it. Just how long has she been out? Naru looked like a storm had fallen over him too. Monk and Ayako simply laughed at her.

 _Did she just say pervert? How come he had become one suddenly? Does holding someone really count as one?_ Naru thought a little depressed. _Girls sure are strange creatures._ He thought again with a sigh. Maybe thinking about a 'could be future' was too much of a hope on his part.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" asked John, rubbing his eyes at the sudden light. Since Lin had offered to stay with Masako, mumbling something about the base being too crowded, he stayed watching over Mai and Naru, just like the rest of the team. He smiled at Mai to reassure her everything was fine.

"Well… I was kind of…" The memories of the recently departed night rushed to her now conscious mind and she stood up in a sudden move that almost sent her to Naru's side on the floor. Still, she managed to regain her balance and was about to storm out of base when a warm hand took hers.

"You idiot, how many times do I have to tell you not to wander around alone? Those instincts of yours sure are dangerous. Get a hold of yourself and sit back," Naru said to her, still holding her hand tightly, in case she decided that taking the risk was a worthy cause.

"But Ryoko…she is still alive! I can't leave her there. I touched her last night, if I had enough time to wake her up, I could have brought her back!" she said back to Naru, who looked at her with a hint of anger. Didn't her safety count in the least to her? Will she always put others first? If that was the case, his 'could be future' seems a very dark one indeed.

"Seriously Mai, you need to think before act or you will get killed one of these days. What can you do on your own? Could you carry her, exorcise the monster, give her medical attention, find a way out while fighting spirits that want you pretty badly? Tell me, which one could you do to help Ryoko, alone?" Ayako asked her in a serious manner. Mai didn't reply to her questioning, she simply lowered her head and let the tears that she tried to hold fall freely onto the floor.

"I was so close… so close," she said throwing herself in to Ayako's arms. The priestess held her tighter and let the girl cry as much she wanted. Naru sighed in relief for once. At least, someone there could reason with the impulsive girl. He already had a bad feeling about today that he seriously wished to be wrong.

"Should I make some breakfast? I bet you are starving, right Mai? And Naru needs tea too. He looks like he could drink the whole stock of it. Come on…let's see what we can get, then we'll talk about saving people. Come with us John, we may need your help," said Ayako taking Mai away, back to the Akihiro base where the little kitchen was improvised with John following them closely.

"That girl, seriously… she sure is single minded. It's a good thing I'm not the one in love with her. She will drive the lucky one crazy for sure," Monk said looking at Naru before taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of the equipment. The past night had been so intense in paranormal activity that it wasn't necessary to look at the videos. Not even Lin had enough time to type all day long as he used to and speaking of the devil, why hadn't he shown up yet? With all that ruckus first thing in the morning he should be up already.

"So, _Mr. Davis_ , what's our agenda? We can't just look for the woman blindly. Underground could be anywhere and the police already looked for a week without success. We need a plan that covers more than Ayako's talk with the trees. You should have seen it last time, it was kind of… odd. Even I could see the spirits leaving their trees to help her cleanse those spirits… " The monk said a little impressed of the barely used ability of hers.

"About me being Oliver Davis…" he began to say but the sound of the sliding door at his back made him look toward the new member who decided to join them.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't interrupt an important conversation," Ethan Davis said entering the base. His team had been up most of the night trying to figure out a possible hidden room within the mansion. For him, there was also another reason to stay awake.

He didn't knew how much his cousin saw in the girls memories, but just in case he didn't see anything about his brother, he needed to give the information away. Gene could also help them in the search if someone could directly contact him. He was a medium in his own way, but he had to admit that his perception wasn't all that great. He could only see scattered ghosts here and there, not all the time. Gene, as a spiritual guide was a ghost of a higher plane, which only means he will not be able to see him at all.

"Can we talk? I think there is something you need to know," he said, hoping he will accept a _private_ talk.

"What is it?" Noll asked and he sighed. _Or maybe not._ He thought trying to look for a way where he didn't reveal too much to others who didn't know the story.

"It's about Gene," he said now hoping he will reconsider a private talk.

"If this is about him being Mai's spiritual guide, I already know. Gene has been in contact with Mai for a while now. I felt, more than saw, their connection, because it's similar to the one we shared when he was alive," Naru said, perfectly aware of Monk's confused stare on him. It was better to tell the story now than let the lies continue.

"Eugene Davis, better known as Gene, was my twin brother. The reason I came to Japan was to look for him. Almost a year ago I had a vision in which he was killed by a woman and his body was thrown to the bottom of a lake. I have searched many times for this lake, yet I'm not able to located the precise place. The reason Gene came here was because Ryoko invited him here to have a look at this very mansion. He never made it to this place, but did reunited with her before his death. Now you can imagine my reasons for taking this case, despite the danger," he said looking at Takigawa who seemed surprised at the new disclosed information.

"Oh, man… that is…well, I sorry for your loss. To imagine you relived it while being hundreds of miles away. It should have been horrifying, at the very least. I just can't imagine losing a brother in such circumstances and so far from home too," Takigawa said with real sorrow. Now he understood a few things about the young man in front of him. Many, actually.

"Does Mai know about any of this? I mean, you just said she had been helped by your brother's spirit." He was kind of curious about that.

"No. She thinks the one who had helped her in her dreams was me or a particular _version_ of me. Gene and I were identical twins, the only thing that distinguished us was Gene's more social personality," he said with a hint of jealousy in it.

"Then you should tell her. She doesn't take lies well and being as emotional as she is, it will cause her a great deal of sorrow to know she had been calling Gene Naru," he said just before the door of the base slid open a second time, revealing a still upset Mai and Ayako, carrying a tray with food.

"Oh, you are here too? Well, it doesn't matter, there is enough food for all and I left food for your team as well. You, Monk, go and drag Lin here," Ayako said while Mai gave Naru a warm cup of tea. John took the monk's place and retreated to get the serious man. Mai watched Naru take his tea from her hand with nervousness.

"Here you go boss, a fresh cup of your favorite tea. I'm… I'm sorry for calling you…you know…a pervert. Please forgive me! I wasn't thinking clearly…I swear!" said Mai while rapidly bowing in front of him with shame written all over her bright red face. Her blushing face made Naru actually _smile_ this time, since he couldn't hold it anymore.

To all those present who have never seen the man smile, the shock was clear. Monk's open jaw almost reached the floor and Ayako let go of the tray she was holding which fell right next to the monk's jaw. It was a good thing the breakfast consisted of sandwiches made with ham, cheese and salad. Otherwise there would be a mess of omelets and eggs everywhere.

"Oh my…so he can smile," Ayako said when she recovered. _Miracles definitely happen._ Thought Ayako, taking the tray back. For her good fortune, none of the sandwiches left the tray, so it was all fine. Mai on the other hand blushed even more, which internally pleased the narcissist. Even he had to admit she looked cute while blushing, especially if he was the cause.

"Stop goofing off, Mai. We need a lot of things done today." At this, Lin showed from Masako's room and looked at the rest of the team in his usual amusement. They where easy to impress, yet a smile from Noll was certainly a rarity. Not even he saw that with frequency. Only Gene knew how to get the narcissist to act a little more human. Still, Mai was definitely making good progress.

Oh, if Luella or Madoka where there, there would be no end to their teasing. _You are such a lucky devil, Noll_. Originally, Madoka wanted to come, but Noll refused, even when she pouted like a little puppy for almost an hour. He had to admit the thing was hilarious and in that moment he loved the woman more than ever. I miss her. He thought, focusing once again on the black mess in front of him.

"How is Miss Hara doing, Lin? Any sign of her reacting to anything?" asked Naru.

"She mumbled incoherent things through the night, but her state hasn't changed much. This morning however, she looked better, more relaxed. She will probably wake up soon," Lin said taking a seat and a cup of tea from Mai.

"That would be good. We need a new barrier Lin, just in case we don't find Ryoko today. Matsuzaki, can you communicate with the trees here? Do they react to you in any way?" Naru asked, hoping for good news from her.

"The trees here are very old and alive, but they are kind of restless. I will try my best to find as much as I can, I will keep asking for their help for as long as it takes. Now, can I have a bath? I reek of Monk. It's disgusting," she said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Why you old woman…I don't stink and it was you who insisted on sleeping beside me!" he yelled confronting the priestess. _Such ungratefulness… that woman will definitely be the death of me!_ He thought in annoyance.

"It was only because of the cold. Don't go thinking it was for pleasure, you pervert," she said the exact word Naru didn't want to hear again.

"Enough! Ethan, can you take the women to the bath? It's safe inside, since it's protected by wards and Lin's shiki can watch over them." Somehow those words sounded creepy to Mai. She would feel watched now. This was going to be her worst bath ever. _Oh Naru, why did you have to say that? Stupid narcissist jerk._

Ethan almost laughed at watching the girl struggling with herself. She even showed a silent fist in Noll's direction. What was crossing her mind in that moment was unknown to him, but she sure has a funny way of thinking. "Sure, once you finish eating, it will be my pleasure to escort you to the bath. The men can take theirs after," He said smiling. This group sure got along well. He was beginning to understand a little more of Gene's reason to not show his presence to his brother sooner. The change these people make in him was worthy. Noll never looked more lively or in sync with a group than with this one. Martin would have been pleased to see it for sure.

 **An Hour Later**

* * *

"Here are the blueprints of the mansion. Given that Ryoko seems to be underground, we have thought of two ways to search. Discarding the upper floors and focusing on the lower level, we marked possible places were a hidden room could be. Given the activity certain rooms have at night, we hope it can lead us to something if we thoroughly check them. We will be doing this job inside. The SPR members can focus on the outside. If you find any clues that could lead us to find her, just call and we'll be there right away. The radios had been properly checked, so don't hesitated to use it. Lin will stay in the base to lead us with the cameras and to remake the barrier, Akihiro will help with this too. Now, we only ask if one of you can stay behind to help us search inside," said Katsumi to the reunited group.

"I'll stay behind. I'm Masako's partner. If she remains, so will I," said John not forgetting his partner, he owed her that much.

"Good. Now we go out as a group, no one will stay behind, nor go on their own for any reason." He looked in Mai's direction while saying this, which made her flinch at the intensity. "And we will focus where you feel the strongest presence. Mai, don't forget to keep the charms with you at all times. They could save your life in the worst case scenarios," he said ignoring her clear anger.

"I know that! I already have them," she said to the teasing black demon.

"Then we are good to go. Lin keep us informed of any abnormality your shiki detect, even if it is a small one. If Miss Hara wakes up, also tell me. She could have a better perception of the still wandering spirits." And a chance to see Gene, he thought internally.

The group moved, with Monk taking the lead and Naru on the back. Ayako remained behind her partner and Mai right behind her and in front of Naru. They exited the mansion and Ayako breathed the clear air of the forest. It was good to feel the sun on her skin again. She wished to leave that place as soon as possible and probably in Mai's case, it was the best option.

"Wouldn't it be best if Mai goes home while she can? She's the one being targeted, right?" Asked Ayako ignoring the girl's stare.

"I will not go away, Ayako! You can't get rid of me that easily," she said pouting.

"I would have agree with you, if this monster was somehow bound to this mansion only..." Naru began to say.

"Naru! That's not fair…I want to help too," Mai said in a little panic. _He wasn't going to send her away, right?_

"Let me finish, Mai. Interrupting someone else while they're speaking are bad manners." _Yeah, right. As if he knew the meaning of manners._ Mai thought. "What I tried to say is that, not being particularly bound to a place or person, this thing can follow her outside his usual hunting ground. Many women disappear not only here in the mansion, but also in town. That's why we need to exorcise the monster instead of just purifying it by flames, otherwise Mai will only be followed until the thing gets what he wants," he explained.

"And that would be a very bad stalker, Mai. It gives me the creeps, just imagine it. Speaking of that, what do you think he seeks in women? Men were injured during the renovation process, but only woman disappeared," Monk said following Ayako who was now leading their little expedition.

"He feeds on spiritual power. He likes taking away their energy to increase his own," Mai said without thinking. She just remembered what Dream Naru had said to her last night. Naru gave her an odd look she ignored.

 _So, that's what Gene found out? Did he say more?_ Naru questioned himself while walking after the petite girl. He knew Takigawa had been right in saying he needed to tell her the truth about himself and his brother, but he just didn't know how to do it. Maybe the more proper word was he was afraid of her reaction. Will she blame him, will she hate him? Honestly he didn't want any of them.

"OK, that explains why he likes Mai so much, but why women with spiritual powers? Men too have spiritual powers. An extreme case of that is Naru himself, yet he seeks only Mai," Takigawa said pondering the possible answer to his own question.

"Women are more susceptible to the paranormal than men. They can develop telekinesis causing more poltergeist episodes just with a high level of stress or emotional breakdown, for example. They usually are the first to notice a spirit's presence and are usually targeted by them. In all, they believe in paranormal activity more than men. The number of female mediums around the world is overwhelming comparing to men. The chances for this monster to find spiritual power in women is just higher than in men. Of course, the monster could simply hate women with spiritual powers and feeds on them simply to get rid of them in a beneficial way," said Naru almost colliding with Mai when she suddenly stopped.

"Mai, don't stop like that…" He was going to complain but kept quiet when he saw her pale face. "Are you okay? Did you sense something?" He asked taking her hand in his and turning her to face him.

"I'm fine, but… I think I can feel something here…" she said getting even closer to him. Ayako and Monk looked left and right and moved toward Mai in a protective way.

"The spirits of the trees are also restless," said Ayako feeling anxious. She almost jumped when the noisy static of the radio interrupted the deadly silence.

"Naru, I think you should leave that place, my shiki are…" Lin's voice was cut off. A sudden fog began to form on the floor and the forest seemed to darken in seconds. It happened so fast they didn't have any time to react. The fog extended everywhere and it made it difficult to see anything beyond a few meters away.

"Naru…" Mai whispered in fear. He held her closer to him in response.

"Be quiet. No one move. Ready yourselves for an attack," Naru said already gathering a bit of energy just in case they need a clean way out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a woman came out from behind a big tree running fast, like she had been chased. Monk took out his Vajra and Ayako readied herself to make the nine cuts, yet the woman ran past them without slowing or looking at them. After her, a tall man in his forty's chased her with a knife in his right hand. The man also passed them without looking at them and simply increased his pace after the woman.

Soon after, they watched the woman trip on a root and fall. Without hesitation, the man jumped on her. Mai screamed scared of witnessing a murder just a few meters away in front them. The woman however did struggle with the man for her life. She kicked and pushed the man until finally getting free while injured and took off again.

"We need to help her, Naru!" Mai yelled to him and almost ran after them if Naru hadn't held her tighter.

"I'm sorry Mai, there is nothing we can do for her…" A woman's deep scream was heard just beyond the point where they lost sight of her in the fog.

 _"You monster… I curse you Takeshi, to live and die in pain and fear!"_ The woman yelled before silence took over. Ayako gasped and put one hand over her mouth, Monk lowered his Vajra and sat on the cold earth. Mai looked at Naru like he was also a monster.

"Why you didn't let me help her? We could have saved her! He can come for us now too!" she yelled at him, hitting his chest with her small fist. Naru simply let her be. She was always the one who suffered the most when witnessing violence. Her retrocognition in other people's deaths was equally hard on her.

"Mai, stop hitting him, there is really nothing we could do to save her, nor will her killer come after us," the Monk said sighing. He hadn't met any of these apparitions before, but he knew the signs to recognize what this event was. They were the worst kind there is.

"What do you mean? We were close enough to help her," she said to the Monk in anger while tears flowed freely down her face. Suddenly, the presumed dead woman reappeared again from behind the tree running fast past them and her pursuer following suit and like before, she fell again, escaped, and her curse resonated in the forest like a dark omen once again.

"What was that? Wasn't she…? I don't get it! What's going on here?" asked Mai scared and confused to this crazy occurrence. Before Naru or anyone else could respond, the woman appeared once again from behind the tree and the events once again repeated itself.

"That's a residual apparition or a residual energy taking place. It's a past event that recorded itself and is replaying over and over for who knows how long. This event is probably repeated every day at the same hour for many years. It's a negative energy imprinted on a place when a very tragic event or a murderer take place disturbing the energy of everything near as well. I'm guessing her curse over the man held enough negative energy to make it happen. Still it is quiet disturbing," Naru admitted.

"So…it's not real? She didn't get killed just now, right?" Mai said with a bit of relief.

"No, it didn't happen today. From the way both of them were dressed, I estimate it is at least close to eighty years old or maybe more," said Naru thinking of new possibilities.

"I guess that explained why the trees here seemed so restless. Witnessing such tragedy over and over it just…sickening," Ayako said with sorrow. Monk stood up and avoided looking at the residual event still playing around them.

"As disturbing as it is, still, it gives us important information. It's safe to assume the man who chased the woman to her death is our current monster and we now know his name and his reason for hunting women. He feared in life what he fears now in death. Whether the woman actually managed to really curse him or not is irrelevant. He did believe her words and became a real monster who seeks energy to fight his inner fears. The woman probably had spiritual powers herself and by feeding on similar energy, he is killing her over and over, just to escape the curse he himself carried out on his own," said Naru, also ignoring the events taking place. He wasn't sure how much longer it would last until it stopped until the next morning.

"This is so awful. Reliving her death day after day…" Mai said in sadness. It was just hard to imagine to repeat her death every day in a never-ending circle.

"She is not aware that she has been reliving anything, Mai. This is only an impression made on this place. Her real spirit is not here at the very least. Whether she is still wandering around, trapped, or moved on is another matter." One that we can take a look at, he said to himself. Just then, the radio once again interrupted his thoughts.

"Naru, are you okay? Can anyone hear me?" asked Lin with worry evident in his voice.

"We are fine, Lin. Is everything alright on your side?" asked Naru, hoping the other team also had new information.

"They are still looking, but there is something you wish to know," said Lin in return.

"And what is that?" asked Naru, now relieved that the fog had lifted and the apparition gone.

"Miss Hara is awake now," said Lin. Naru was glad to hear the news. This time, Gene will have to face him for sure, no backing down. It was time for explanations.

 **AN:** I may have gone crazy using so many paranormal stuff in _one_ story. We have astral projections, aura reading, clairvoyance, spiritual guides, residual hunting, monsters, zombie like action, strong barriers, strong charms for protection, deep meditation and who knows what else. Yet, I enjoy every bit of it. My sincere thanks to **MeganElizabeth99, Dance2704, MiaNoha, vampgirl1309,** and **adanyasophia07** for following me to this point and share your opinions with me. Also to all the follows and favorites, I hope you keep liking the story as I write it with lots of love and care. Your opinion is valuable, so please review. See you soon, if I manage to regain some sanity back!


	7. The Beginning Of The End

**AN:** Like the title below, this is the beginning of the end for this story. Read on, the best is yet to come. It's time to hunt monsters.

 **Chapter Seven: The Beginning Of The End**

* * *

Masako Hara knew she wasn't alone before her eyes even opened. She felt a strange and familiar presence near her. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the two men that were standing close to her. One was John Brown who smiled at her in delight, the other was an all-black perfect version of Naru. At first, she was actually glad to see Naru waiting for her to wake up, but in closer inspection, she realized that the young man looking at her was no longer among the living. He had a certain energy that made her believe so and that left only one option in that case. Her morning visitor was no other than 'Gene', as Naru called him.

"Gene…" Masako whispered just to make sure she was right and the man smiled at her like he was custom to do so. Yes, that was definitely not Naru.

"Masako, are you OK? How do you feel?" John asked her not noticing Masako's gaze next to him. He also didn't notice the room being a little colder than it should since the sun was up in the sky.

"I'm fine, John. Can you tell me for how long I had been out?" she asked trying not to focus on the other presence in the room. She had the feeling she was going to be a mediator between the brothers.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" she asked while giving Gene another side glance. Something big must have happened if Gene was willing to show himself to her. She knew about him because Naru had told her his reason for being in Japan, but she had never been aware of his presence near his brother or someone else for that matter. Something really bad must have happened for the young man revealed himself on today time of all times.

"Many things happened while you were asleep. Let me tell you everything," said John, beginning to recount the past events.

 **Gene**

* * *

While John told Masako about last night's happenings, he patiently waited for the medium to give him some time. There were so many things that needed to be done and so little time to do them. Naru's team was heading to a dangerous place and Katsumi's team was going to make some discoveries soon. He also needed to take action if he wanted everyone to get out of that hellish place with their lives.

Ryoko was weak. Mai the danger magnet, as the team rightly called her, was going to fall in peril at some point, since Susumu Takeshi was now more determined than ever to capture his fleeting pray. He had watched the evil presence most of the night after Mai's spirit had been rescued from his almost sure grasp on her. He was very furious and eagerly anxious to do what was denied to him. If Naru hasn't managed to exorcise this evil spirit before nightfall, hell will break loose and all their lives will be in danger. He needed to tell anyone all the information he had gathered ever since he came here.

He usually only manifested in Mai's dreams or the astral plane, since for some reason she seemed to awaken him when he slept, gathering energy. This time, however, he was manifesting on his own awareness. He felt his connection with his brother increase and therefore, maybe Noll will be more aware of his presence this time around.

 **Team Naru**

* * *

Mai had an odd feeling of being watched and it was beginning to make her feel nervous. After all, with the events of the previous night and the one she just witnessed, she couldn't imagine what more horrors could be left behind. This case sure was creepy in every aspect of the word. She wanted to find Ryoko as soon as possible.

"Shall we head back to base to reunite with Masako?" asked Takigawa, not exactly sure of Naru's plans. He seemed kind of eager to talk to the medium and he understood why. If the spirit of his brother was still around, Masako would be able to both see and hear him.

"No, we need to keep searching while the sun is still up. I have no idea how long it will take us to find her. If Miss Hara finds anything on her side, Lin will tell us. Now, Matsuzaki, I think you should seek the help from the trees in any way possible. Your Shinto incantations will be required to exorcise this monster. The fewer spirits it has to consume, the weaker it will become. We also need yours Monk, John's too," said Naru seriously. He wasn't going to let another episode like last night's repeat itself. It was time to get serious.

He had a feeling Gene would make his own preparations for this event soon enough. The time for their reunion will come and he unconsciously looked at Mai. He had come to terms with his feelings for the petite girl and he even wanted to share a future with her, but was that truly possible? If they all survived this hunt and he finds Gene's body, what will happen to them? He needed to go back to England for sure, but what next? Will he stay in England where his only remaining family lives or will he go back to Japan were his heart resides?

"We should go a little deeper. The trees here will not help us much. This way…" Ayako guided them further in the woods without any hesitation. It was like she was guided by an unknown force she didn't fight against. She guessed that some trees spirits wanted the darkness left behind, from the atrocities committed long ago, to be cleansed and to regain its proper peace.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Ayako stopped in front of one huge tree. She felt its presence at once. This was probably the one guiding her all the way to this place. It was a very beautiful tree with healthy leaves and colors, not like the gloomy ones from before. This one radiates life, even for those who couldn't hear it. _Yes, this will do._ She thought getting closer to the source of energy she felt, warm and inviting.

"Well Ayako, what now?" Monk asked behind her, not really sure what she was looking for or what to expect. He didn't know how her 'talking' with the trees worked, just how they left their trees to help her.

"I will ask this tree for help, just stay quiet and let me do this without interruption. If he gives me his blessing, I shall perform my ritual later. Now just wait until I'm done,"she said and put one hand over the tree bark. Immediately she felt a welcoming feeling she embraced and then, only the spirit became her all, she lost notice of her surroundings. Yes, he had accepted her. It was matter of time before she knew it all.

 **Team Katsumi**

* * *

"Did you find anything there?" asked Ethan trying to have a better look at the room below him where Katsumi was searching. Surprisingly enough, they had found a few rooms hidden below the tatami mats. The marking Katsumi had spent most of the night doing was paying off. They have searched six of the rooms he marked as must active during the night and found four hidden rooms already.

No bodies or bones were found, but they had traces of blackened blood in most of them, so he guessed people were killed or tortured there. Yet, it seems to have happened long ago, there was nothing recent that could help them find Ryoko. There was no trace of her being there at all.

"Did you find something?" Ethan asked again, really wishing for some clues. There were a few more rooms to look at and with each one being empty, it increased his anxiety more and more. Just were the hell was Ryoko? He should tell his father just to burn up the place once the woman was found and saved. This was definitely not a resting place for anyone, just an extension of hell. One life in his family was already taken because of this place, even if it was indirectly.

"Nothing here either, just more dry blood, like the others," said Katsumi back at Ethan. He didn't like those rooms at all, they felt oppressing even for someone like him with no paranormal perception of any kind. Who knows how many atrocities were committed there and his sister was just so close to being a part of it. _Damn it all! Just where was she?_ He only needed one clue to find her. Just something to point him on the right direction. "I will be coming back now," he said illuminating the room for the last time, when something caught his attention.

In one of the corners, something seemed out-of-place. He couldn't put a finger on what exactly, but there was definitely something odd there. Curiosity or probably eagerness to find his sister made him venture closer. Step by step he made his way to the farthest corner, not noticing the sudden drop in temperature inside the room. He tried to focus more on the spot that caught his attention when the noise of the radio made him jump and almost yell in fright. Who said that grown men didn't fear, he sure did.

"Katsumi, you should get of there now, there is a temperature fluctuation there," Lin said and Katsumi was glad to comply with his suggestion when he felt an icy cold touch on the back of his shoulder. He froze in fear and was pushed from the back making him fall. This time he did yell and soon after, Ethan hurried down the ladder to help his friend. He illuminated the room left first and found Katsumi sitting on the floor, looking at the ground like it was the most amazing thing on Earth. He was obviously scared to death, but otherwise seemed fine.

"Are you okay, Seiji?" he asked getting closer to the man. Katsumi looked back at Ethan and pointed toward the floor. His kanji was good enough to distinguish the writing in what seemed like fresh blood that read, _'here'_ , _'below'_ and _'hurry'._

"Bloody hell, she's down below us…" said Ethan staring at the artificially illuminated floor. They had found her, now the problem was getting her out of there. The floor was covered with concrete and who knew how deep below it was. It wasn't going to be an easy task at all and they were running out of time.

Suddenly, up in the upper room they heard the door slide and someone walk in. Both Ethan and Katsumi went back to the main room and found Masako Hara standing there, followed by John Brown and surprisingly Lin and Akihiro. Did they find something else? Did the medium contact a spirit who could help them?

"There is another way in, but it's just as dangerous," the medium said and Ethan looked at her closely. He swore he could distinguish a translucent figure behind her. He wasn't able to see it clearly, but he almost distinguished black hair and…blue eyes? Could it be... Gene was actually there?

"Gene…?" he said unconsciously and the medium looked his way a little surprised. Tadashi also looked back at the entrance where Ethan had looked, but saw nothing other than the living.

"Are you able to see him too?" asked Masako with curiosity. She didn't expect anyone else to see him. Although, it shouldn't be really that surprising considering Gene had been in closer contact with those people when alive than her.

"Not clearly, but yes. It was about time to join us, Gene. We really need your help. Ryoko seems to be below us, but it will take us all day to reach her if we simply break the concrete. Is there really an easier way in?" he asked in hope and Katsumi readied himself to go to his sister's aid as soon as possible. After a moment of what seemed like a silent conversation between the girl and the spirit, Masako looked his way.

"Her location can't be reached by normal means inside the house. Only with the right aid she can be found. I believe that the one who pushed you was the spirit of Asami Megumi. She was the second victim of Susumu Takeshi, the one you called a monster and she was killed on one fogy morning in the woods. She felt so much hatred for him since he had killed her sister in cold blood that she cursed the man for an eternity of pain and fear before she died."

"She stayed behind making sure the man would suffer and she haunted him to madness and death, but he also became a vengeful spirit full of hatred for her and of her kind. Eventually, he absorbed enough energy to keep killing and soon became what he is today. Because he got stronger than her by feeding on spiritual powers of many women over the years, he managed to trap Asami inside that room, but she was released when you broke in. Now she is beyond furious and wants to guide us to Ryoko. Hopefully, this nightmare will end today," she said, wishing it will really be so.

"There's no time to waste. We need to move on," Masako said not waiting to see if anyone was following her. Still, she could feel John's presence right behind her and she smiled.

 **Team Naru**

* * *

Ayako gasped at the intensity of the images shown to her. So many horrible things had taken place on these grounds. She questioned herself about how humans can fall so far below that are capable of inflicting such pain on other humans. Was all really just insanity, cruelty and desire to inflict damage on others or was it that humanity was just simply a void word these days and didn't really hold any meaning to those who fear nothing but to lose mundane things?

"Are you all right Ayako? You look pale to me," said the Monk with visible worry. He held her just in case she fainted or got sick and to his big surprise, she didn't push him away. Quite the opposite, she held him like her life depend on it and unexpectedly the action made his heart beat a little faster. Just what was wrong with him? This wasn't the time to struggle with repressed feelings.

"There was so much violence committed in this place…it's overwhelming," Ayako said and Mai understood her meaning clearly. She had witnessed the same circle herself and it saddened her heart a great deal. Death was always hard to deal with, she knew that by heart.

"Did you find something relevant?" asked Naru in his usual cold tone. Mai gave him an angry stare at his insensitive nature. _Geez, he can be so heartless sometimes_ , Mai thought. Then again, if he wasn't a cold headed narcissist, he wouldn't be Naru, right?

"There are tunnels that were made by an underground river a long time ago. The river dried up when a nearby dam was constructed and an earthquake revealed a small part of the natural tunnels underground. The mansion had been constructed over the tunnels at that time and it required a lot of effort to make the place stable again, but there were no further problems with the terrain. This monster now had free entry to them by draining spiritual powers of women," she said already feeling a headache coming.

"Is there another way in we can use?" asked Naru having a better picture of the events that unfolded there. He was so close, oh so close.

"There is an abandon water well that can be reached. If we find it, we will be able to reach the tunnels. She is somewhere down below, although it's very dark and infested with spirits lurking there. Even if we are lucky enough to find the well, the monster will be in his hunting ground and element, while we will be going in blind and lost," said Ayako almost giving up the search.

"Then we begin the hunting ourselves. Can you perform your ritual effectively?" Naru asked.

"Yes, the trees are willing to aid me in this process," she said stilling herself. This was not the time to doubt, it was time to act and she knew she can do the cleansing perfectly. She never had the chance to use a tree who felt so alive and full of energy. She was definitely capable of cleansing the whole forest and mansion if necessary.

"Good. Let's find the well and Ryoko first. Mai, do you have any inclination to go somewhere? If you were to run away from us on your own, which way would you go?" he asked the girl who looked insulted. Monk chuckled a bit at this. Give it to Naru to find a useful insult that can't be denied. Mai after all, did go on her own to the most dangerous places her instincts could find.

"I'm not an animal, you know. Geez..." she said sighing. _Why did he have to insult me in such a logical way?_ "Even so, I would go that way," she pointed to the east and so they began to walk in that direction. That was what her gut feelings told her and for some reason she didn't like it. Her last experience there was horrifying at the very least and the thing did want her. _Oh, man… I hope the charms work well. Lin said they were stronger, but will they really hold?_ She asked to herself and was surprised when Naru took her hand in his.

She looked at him and flushed at his gaze. Lately he had been more physical than ever, not that she complained. She liked him, there was no denying that one, but she never thought he would ever show her any kind of feelings beyond being his annoying assistant. Does that mean he liked her back? Could she hope? Will she be proven wrong later? He was so hard to read most of the time, yet hope was what kept people going in life.

"There is no need to be afraid, Mai. You will be fine," he said trying to give the scared girl some courage. Hell would freeze over before he let the monster touch her. He already experienced—for a short time—what it would be like to lose her and he hated it. Miraculously enough, he managed to stay calm and collected during that last episode, but if Mai were to be seriously injured, or worse be killed, he would definitely succumb to madness.

One close death was bad enough, two would destroy him completely. Gene's death was still recent in his mind and he even relived it sometimes when he was tired enough or upset. No, he would protect her even if he ended up giving up his own life.

 _"Noll, watch out!"_ A very familiar voice yelled inside his head and soon after, he felt the sensation of falling while holding Mai's hand.

"Naru, Mai!" yelled Ayako when she saw the earth break under both of them and the pair disappeared down the hole, nothing visible but the darkness below.

 **AN:** My thanks to **sylviyang11** , for your review. It's never too late to begin a new journey and I welcome you to this story even if the end is close. To all the follows and favorites, my sincerest thanks. See you soon.


	8. Reunions And Love Sacrifices

**AN:** This chapter will hold intense emotions, be warned. The action will also be a little more graphic too. Even so, go ahead! Read and review! We are almost done. I didn't check for mistakes, so please forgive them, if they aren't too awful _._

 **Chapter Eight: Reunions And Love Sacrifices**

 **Previously…**

"There is no time to waste. We need to move on," Masako said not waiting to see if anyone was following her. Still, she could feel John's presence right behind her and she smiled.

 **Team Katsumi**

* * *

A sudden, laud sound of something breaking was heard just when they all left the room where the ghost of Asami Megumi was a moment before. Masako and the rest of the team all turned in the direction of the previous room.

"What was that?" asked Katsumi while Masako gasped noticing the sudden rise of negative energy all around. She gave Gene a glance, but to her big surprise, the boy was no longer by her side and neither was Asami. They were both missing.

"Oh, no. Hurry, we need to go back!" yelled Masako, walking back to the room as fast as her outfit allowed her. John remained by her side but Lin and the rest ran ahead of her. Just what was going on? Why did she feel such an oppressing energy all of a sudden? Had the monster woken up and was now going after them? Will he attack again? There was no barrier here, just warding charms.

Lin reached the room first and took out the tatami mat that covered the hidden door toward the room below. He had a very bad feeling about that. He should have gone with Noll even if he was against it. Before, he felt something odd coming from his shiki guarding the group and was relieved when it turned out being a residual image. Now he probably was going to regret not running toward his charge when he first feared something bad was going to happen.

"Take this Lin, I'll go down with you," said Katsumi passing the metallic ladder to him and Lin took out his flash light and descended, closely follow by Katsumi. They illuminated the room once again and both of them almost fell inside the big hole in the floor.

"I'll be damned…how…this is…" Katsumi tried to say something to describe his surprise. How a hole just broke open in hard concrete was certainly beyond his understanding, yet he was actually glad it did happen. His sister was now closer to him than he dared to imagine before.

"It doesn't matter, lets see how far it goes," said Lin turning his flashlight toward the now open space in the floor. There was a cloud of dust from the broken floor that limited his vision but it seemed deep. He could distinguish a few objects below scattered here and there. There was also a foul smell that almost made him gag. _Just what was down there?_ He thought, covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief.

He tried to focus on the objects as much as his limited sight and the sediment cloud allowed him. The objects seemed to him like some kinds of sticks, there were some smaller than others. Then, a little farther to the right he could distinguish a bigger object that looked a lot like a… human skull? The impression did make him back off a little to calm his racing heart a bit. They were all there. The remains of the women who went missing long ago.

"Oh, hell… are those bones?" asked Katsumi equally shocked at the sight. Was his sister really down there among that much decay and horror? He loudly cursed and stood up. Was she even still alive? Could he truly hope to see her again? To save her? He sat down in despair and covered his face with his hands. This was beginning to overwhelm him.

"John, we need a rope. A very long one!" yelled Lin to the priest who was beginning to go down the stairs. John looked at Lin and assented, but Tadashi stopped him from going up again.

"I'll go find one. Akihiro, come with me." The two men left the room in a hurry.

"What did you find?" asked John when he reached them. Judging from Lin's expression and Katsumi's despair, it wasn't anything good. He just hoped it wasn't the missing woman. He had been fervently praying for her safety ever since Mai found out that the woman was still alive.

"Bones… lots of them," said Lin recovering for his momentary lapse of weakness.

"Dear God. May God bless their poor souls," he said while praying.

"This is bad… they are coming. Lin you need to get out and find Naru, now!" Masako yelled almost horrified at the feeling she was having. The hole was created by Asami herself with the extra energy she had gathered during her captivity, so they could reach the dying woman below, but she was going to use others instead to give them time to retrieve the woman. She was going to give the monster a bait he will not be able to refuse, both Mai and Naru.

 **Takigawa And Ayako**

* * *

"Naru, Mai!" yelled Ayako when she saw the earth break under both of them and the pair disappeared down the hole it made, back into the darkness below. She moved forward in an attempt to reached them, but was stopped by Takigawa, who held her by her waist and pushed her back just in time to prevent her from falling inside when a piece of earth detached from the border because her weight.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me you stupid Monk, I need to help her!" yelled Ayako struggling her way out of Monk's embrace in vain. Monk did have a very good hold on her and wasn't planning to let her go until she calmed down. It wasn't that he didn't care about what happened to the two swallowed by the earth, but he was deeply afraid she would join them in her haste to reach for them.

"Calm down, Ayako. Stop fighting against me, you idiot! Do you plan to follow them down? The earth here is not stable. There is nothing you can do to help them by falling inside too. Damn it, woman! Stop already… look at me, Ayako. Look at me." He suddenly turned her to face him, still holding her tightly. The priestess was a mess of panic and tears, but she still looked at him.

"Yes, calm down and we will find a way to get them back. Now breathe… breathe Ayako. Nice and slow, just breathe," he said holding her against his chest. The priestess held him back with desperation and cried her pained heart out.

"That thing almost killed her last time, she must be scared to death. Why do we let her take these cases? She is so young, so caring… we let her face these horrible things…" Ayako said between sobs, feeling really guilty for the first time.

"This is not the time for blaming ourselves… what we need is help. We need to call Lin, if he is not on his way by now. I need a rope or something to hold on to while I go down. You, however, need the tree's help. Go and do what you must. Naru said so himself, cleansing the other's spirits will weaken the monster. Mai is not alone there, Ayako. She has Naru and Lin's shiki," he said to the now more calmed Ayako.

"But what if they are injured? The hole seems deep, I couldn't see anything but darkness," she said still sobbing a bit. Monk still held her close thinking she had a point. What happened if one of them or both were seriously hurt? _Damn it! I need to find a way down fast!_ He thought while looking right and left in search for anything he could use. Then almost as if in answer to his thoughts, the radio static was heard.

"Give me your location, Monk. We are on our way," said Lin with an unusually emotional voice and he sighs in relief.

"We need a long rope or something like that. Hurry!" he said to Lin, then he let go of Ayako. "You need to perform your ritual once everyone is here. Prepare yourself." She assented and breathed slowly to calm herself. She will cleanse this place no matter what.

 **Naru And Mai**

* * *

 _"Wake up, Noll,"_ a voice far away called to him but he could barely hear it. Why was someone trying to wake him up? It was still dark right? He couldn't detect any trace of light. He must be dreaming.

 _"Wake up. You need to get out. Wake up, stupid scientist!"_ Stupid scientist… he had heard that before, but where? _Stupid scientist…_ Yes, there was one person who used to call him that in the past. The past… past… _Gene!_ It's Gene! In an instant Oliver Davis woke up from his dizzy state to a total darkness.

"Gene," he whispered still feeling a little lost. Every part of his body ached for some reason, specially his left foot. Why was everything so dark? Why did he feel like he had been struck with something really heavy? Where was he? What happened to him?

 _"You are still dizzy and disoriented because you hit your head. Wake up, you need to get out."_ Gene's voice resonated inside his head like it use to, not so long ago.

"Where am I? Why did I hit my head? Gene, where are you?" asked Naru taking one of his hands to the back of his head. It was a little wet so he guessed he bled a little. His head certainly hurt like hell for that matter. He was bound to have a concussion for sure.

 _"Noll, you did fall a great deal of a distance. Both of you are still alive by a mere miracle, but it's time to find your way out. Danger will close in very soon. You need to get Mai out. Mai, Noll, she was with you remember?"_ said Gene and he tried to think back on the past event that eluded him. A fall… a woman… _Mai was it?_ Mai… Mai… his heart began to beat faster for some reason and he tried to think harder on the owner of the name. A small girl, big chocolate eyes, caramel hair, caring heart, far to reckless, defying nature, trouble seeker, devastating warm smile… cute blushing, beloved, tea...

"Mai!" he yelled and sat back in a fast motion that made his body protest in deep waves of pain. None of that matter however, he was stupid enough to forget her even if it was for a minute. They had fallen underground and she fell because he was holding her hand. _Damn it!_ He cursed himself and tried to move his body. He need to find her and fast.

"Mai! Mai, are you there?" he asked the silence in panic and could feel his usually perfect control over himself slipping away. He could feel the air turning colder and some things began to rise from the ground.

 _"Way to go, you idiot. Calm yourself. She is relatively fine, way better than you, a little farther to your left"_. Gene said and he moved his aching body toward the direction Gene pointed out. His control was now miraculously back and ignoring his throbbing ankle, he dragged himself until he touched something warm.

"Mai, Mai, wake up. Mai, please wake up," he pleaded for the first time since he met her, whatever it took for her to come back to him. His heart was beating way off scale, while he checked her head with trembling fingers and sighed in relief when he didn't find any trace of blood or wounds. He lightly checked her neck next and arms after that. She got some cuts on her arms and probably her back, but she was otherwise fine.

 _"Like I said, she is fine, now wake her up. Something not good is closing in,"_ Gene said again. They had two problems on their hands and he didn't know which was worse. Asami Megumi's thirst for vengeance or Susumu Takeshi's taste for power.

"Mai! Mai, you need to wake up! Wake up!" Naru yelled and shook her a little. The girl whimpered and moaned before opening her eyes or he thought she did. He honestly couldn't see her at all, just feel her.

"Mmmmm… did I fall from the bed again? Damn, it hurts…" said Mai moving until she touched something warm. A hand? _Wait, a hand? A disembodied hand or something gross like that? Don't tell me I'm in one of those dreams again._

"Don't panic, idiot, it's me," Naru voice said to her and Mai sighed in relief, then she remembered the fall and began to panic again. They were underground, what was going too happened to them this time? Did she still have her wards? Did they work?

"We need to get out, do you have a flashlight with you? I know Katsumi distributed some, although I didn't bring mine," Naru said regretting the moment he forgot to bring the thing.

"I think I took one of the smallest and put it in my pocket, but I think I lost it in the fall. I can't find it," she said searching in the pockets of her pants without success.

"I will try to find it then," Naru said closing his eyes and focusing on something metallic. He reached one hand in front of him when he felt the little thing and the flashlight came to his hand in a blink of an eye.

 _"You shouldn't be using your powers in a situation like this. If you pass out, Mai will be left alone,"_ Gene said and Mai gasped in surprise. She had heard that voice in her dreams.

"Wait, who said that? Am I dreaming? Aren't you Dream Naru?" Mai asked innocently. _If the situation wasn't a serious one, I would have laughed._ Gene thought.

"Did you hear him too?" Naru asked her, turning the flashlight on. She was covered in dirt and had traces of blood here and there, but nothing serious.

"What do you mean if I can hear it? I'm definitely not deaf," she said in confusion.

"Gene…" Naru began.

 _"I am connected to both of you in similar ways and you two are also connected to each other. Now that our telepathy is back, I think one of us dragged Mai in too. Hi Mai, my name is Gene, sorry for not telling you this before. I had my reasons, but I was Noll's twin brother when I was alive,"_ the voice said.

"Say what?!" she asked looking everywhere but not able to see anything.

 _"Sorry Mai, there is no time to assimilate the news. Both of you get out of there. Time is running out,"_ Gene said and Naru stood up with difficulty, Mai stood by his side when she heard a barely audible moan of pain.

"Are you hurt? Naru…"

"I'm fine, can you tell us which way is out?" he asked not too sure of whom.

 _"It doesn't matter now, they are coming!"_ Gene yelled and Naru held Mai close to him. He needed to act faster than ever before. He just hoped he could make it on time and he closed his eyes in concentration, he dropped the flashlight which illuminated the previously dark floor. Out of impulse Mai looked at the ground and saw scattered bones and skulls as far as the light could reach.

She yelled, scared to death and pressed her head on Naru's chest like her life depended on it. Then the sound of dragging caught up to them, lots of them and Mai was beyond terrified. Last time, she was out of her body and protected by a barrier. This time she only had the nine cuts at her disposal and a couple of warding charms. Naru was out of the question, since using his powers would only kill him faster.

 _Steel yourself Mai. You need to be strong for two this time. Just get yourself together!_ She yelled to herself and turn around to face her destiny. She would not give up her life that easily. Then she saw them, crawling corpses with rotten meat hanging down from their broken bodies. They moaned in pain as they got closer. The smell was overwhelming with putrefied dry blood leaving traces in their path. Seeing it, was far worse than hearing them outside the base.

She extended a trembling hand to perform the nine cuts when the corpses suddenly threw themselves at her in an unnatural haste. Despite herself, she screamed like never before and covered Naru's body in a hug that was meant to take the attack for him, yet a surge of light flashed and illuminated the tunnel like day light.

She looked surprised at the odd scene in front of her. The corpses were thrown away by an invisible force and when they tried to reach back a bright golden-yellow light flashed, throwing them back again. Then white orbs of light broke through some of them, making parts of them fall to the ground. She wanted to throw up right there, but she needed to act too. She was guessing the golden light was Naru's barrier, the one he said he was creating before in the base.

Back then he had said it only required the energy he usually discarded in meditation, but she wasn't relieved with that. The attack was meant to be an intense one and it would need more energy than his body could hold. If she didn't act fast, he was going to kill himself mostly for her sake.

"Rin, pyo, to, sha, kai, jin, retsu zai, zen…" She performed the nine cuts on whatever tried to reach Naru's barrier and escaped Lin's shiki. Over and over with more determination than ever. She gathered as much strength as she could muster in every attack and to her surprise, her nine cuts did a great deal of damage on the rotting corpses, almost as much as Lin's shiki.

"Don't, Mai… you are using too much…" said Naru, sensing her energy draining rapidly. She was untrained and inexperienced. The combination made for a perfect disaster. He knew she was trying to help the only way she knew and he loved her for doing so, but at her pace she too was going to end up in a bad shape, not so different from his.

"There is no way I will just sit back and do nothing! _You_ should give up the barrier! Are you planing to give up your life?!" she asked him, now angry.

"There is no other choice. One of us is enough if things go for the worst. Mai… I…" A new flash illuminated the darkness and she saw how pale he was, if he uses any more of it he will die there.

"To hell with all!" she suddenly said and without thinking twice, she threw herself on Naru's chest, put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him as if the world was ending. She didn't hesitate while giving him all the feelings she had held for him and simply kissed him as passionate as she could, given the circumstances. Maybe it was the adrenaline that made her do the unthinkable or the decision she had made, but she gave the kiss her all. After that, he could have no mistake of her feelings for him and if she survived, she would be in very big trouble, yet she didn't care. Surprisingly enough he responded her kiss with almost as many feelings as her and she felt his barrier weaken. Now, it was time.

"You said so yourself, one of us is enough. I hope we meet again in the next life," she said having one last look at his pale face and ran toward the mass of corpses on her own.

"MAI!" Naru yelled in horror and before he could go after her, a mass of darkness appear out of nowhere covering the girl completely and she was gone for good, no trace of her or the corpses from just a second ago. He was left behind alone and in shock. Then he screamed her name out in deep pain and despair.

"MAIIII!"

 **AN:** I never thought that I will be enjoying writing horror this much. Something is seriously wrong with me! Thanks for the favorites and follows. I appreciate them. Now, just two or three more chapters and I will achieve two of my biggest dreams, ever. Posting a story for other people to read and finish it all the way to the end. Yey me! Please review so I will know if it's going in the right direction, I seriously can't tell anymore.


	9. Missing, Found And Fighting Back

**AN:** Most of the events in this chapter happen simultaneously until they all come together as one. Read and review, there is probably just one more left and an epilogue after that, so thanks for following this story. Enjoy.

 **Chapter Nine: Missing, Found And Fighting Back**

 **Previously…**

"You said so yourself, one of us is enough. I hope we meet again in the next life," she said having a final look at his pale face and ran toward the mass of corpses on her own.

"MAI!" Naru yelled in horror and before he could go after her, a mass of darkness appear out of nowhere, covering the girl completely and she was gone for good, no trace of her or the corpses from just a second ago. He was left behind alone and in shock. Then he screamed her name out in deep pain and despair.

"MAIII!"

 **Gene**

* * *

Gene knew in his last moments of life, when he was underwater, that Noll would be reliving his death soon after, even when they were in different countries. The telepathic connection they'd shared had always worked that way. When they were kids, if one got hurt even when they were separated, the other would also experience the same pain or relive the event as if it was his own. He didn't exactly know how bad his death affected his brother or how much of his feelings were transferred to Noll, but having a similar experience even after his death, he judged the pain he inflicted on his brother should had been great indeed.

He can really tell now, because the pain he was feeling at that moment was coming from his brother due to their recently reconnected telepathy and it was agonizingly unbearable, even if he didn't have a physical body any longer. The pain Noll felt when Mai was taken by the monster was a deep one. _This is bad, this is really bad._ He thought almost gasping for the air he  didn't need anymore, as his brother was hyperventilating in rapid breathing.

Noll had yelled for Mai at first, like if doing so she would come back to his side and try to go after her later, but fell when one of his ankles gave away in pain. He probably twisted it in the previous fall. Right now, he was kneeling on the floor gasping for air and holding his chest. A panic attack was definitely at hand and if he didn't try to calm down his out of control brother, he would be joining him in the afterlife, very soon.

 _"Noll, you need to calm down! Mai had been well warded just like Ryoko. Susumu isn't going to be able to harm her. Noll! She is going to be fine!"_ he yelled to his now poltergeising brother. Bones of all sizes were circling around him like a small tornado and he could see sparks of static electricity coming out of his body. He hadn't seen Noll this out of control in a very long time. Even in his current spirit state, he could feel that the oppressing energy slipping from Noll's control was enough to obliterate the whole tunnel and forest above in a blast.

 _"Damn it Noll, I said she will be fine! Stop it already. If you die here who will go and rescue her? Do you think she would like to know you wasted the life she so valiantly tried to save? She did try to save you, Noll! She loves you that much, idiot!"_ He kept saying in hope that one of those sentences would have some effect on him and to his deep relief, the flying bones and who knew what else was in that mess, fell still on the ground again.

"Can… can you…reach her?" asked Noll in a weak voice. He was still having trouble breathing, but it was better than before. He was beginning to think more clearly now. Gene was right, he needed to rescue her no matter what. He promised her that much and he would not fail her now. This monster will definitely be in a hell of pain before disappearing for good. He will make sure of that.

For now, he only needed to go back to his usual self. In this particular case, he had known emotions he never thought he had in him, yet Taniyama Mai had demolished all the barriers he had created in hopes of protecting himself from pain, suffering, and death. Even though he would not be able to remain the same as before, now that his deeper emotions had truly awakened, he could still hunt a monster with a cool head and that was exactly what he planed to do.

 _"I can always try. Just calm yourself and rest a little. I will contact both Mai and Masako and make preparations for an exorcism. Now that he has Mai, he will probably be oblivious to anything else and that is the perfect opportunity to surprise him,"_ Gene said, leaving his brother in search for Masako first. Mai will probably end up in the astral plane soon enough. There, they can make plans.

"Please be fine, Mai," Naru whispered to himself, laying down once he felt his brother leave. Her sudden kiss had taken him by surprise but it was still fresh in his mind. The next time he saw her, she will be in for serious trouble, including her almost suicidal act of self-sacrifice. Once his heart was back to normal, he would look for her and end this madness once and for all.

 **Team Katsumi**

* * *

After Lin, John, and Masako had stormed out of the room where the remains had been found to reunite with the rest of their team, who seemed to be in trouble, Katsumi and Ethan had decided to go in on their own, throwing a long rope and reaching the bottom of the hole. Akihiro and Tadashi had stayed behind just in case something went wrong or they needed shelter from spirits, also to pull Ryoko up in case they indeed found her no matter her state.

When they first looked closely to the now underground cemetery, both of them were overwhelmed by the scattered bones laying almost everywhere. The women probably starved to death there and their bodies were probably eaten by rats, or some other animals that could access the tunnels, and their remains were scattered afterwards. Katsumi had been a police officer most of his adult life and had seen many horrors committed by men, yet no previous experience prepared him for such an atrocity. So many bones, so many victims who didn't have justice in both life and death.

He knew now why none of the missing women's remains were found when people went to search for them. They were all thrown or transported here in a tunnel darkness for who knows how long. The injustice made his blood boil and to think his sister had resisted death for that long in such conditions only made him want to destroy the demon even more. They had been calling it a monster, but in his eyes, the thing was no different from an evil demon.

"Hey Katsumi, do you hear that?" asked Ethan illuminating the tunnel as far as he could, but not being able to see much farther. Katsumi stopped his searching for a moment to try and hear what Ethan said, but his blood froze when he distinguished the faint sound of dragging. He knew that sound, it was engraved in his head the night before when he had experienced the worst horror of his entire life.

"Aren't those things from last night? That unmistakable sound is still fresh in my mind. I swear after taking Ryoko back home I will not let her leave again for the rest of her life. Spirits are far more dangerous than criminals," he said shuddering.

"I agree with you on that one. Let's just hurry, Masako did tell us to find her as soon as possible while the spirits are distracted." Distracted by _what_ , was another worry he carried. He hoped Noll and his team were fine. He could feel some kind of pressure coming from deeper in the tunnel.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Katsumi looking at a trace in the earth. Someone had been dragged there and it seemed recent. _Wait, wasn't the Taniyama girl dragged while dreaming last night?_ Since she could astral project or something like that, could that trace belong to her? If that was the case, didn't the girl collide with Ryoko's body there?

"Let's follow this trace. I think we are close. Come on lets hurry!" he said running, following the dragging marks on the ground until the figure of a woman in a fetal position was visible. Katsumi's heart was now full of adrenaline and even if her hair cover her face he could tell it was her. He had found his sister for heaven's sake. Her torture was finally going to end today, once and for all.

"Please, be alive," he prayed and knelled down next to her. She was cover in dirt, with a lot of cuts, pale as snow, with less weight than before and cold, but she had a pulse, although weak, but her heart was still beating nevertheless. A deep wave of relief and happiness rushed through him and before he knew it, he was taking his sister's cold body in his warm embrace. Tears of happiness ran down his face and he smiled like never before. She was alive.

"I found you, sister. Everything will be fine now. You did well holding on for so long. I'm so proud, so glad…" he said to her and to his surprise she kind of sighed or maybe he just imagined it. Either way he lifted her like a delicate princess and began to walk back as fast as he could.

"Akihiro, we found Ryoko. We are turning back now," said Ethan on the radio and both of them stopped in their steps when a male scream, deep in pain, echoed in the tunnel. Ethan turned in the direction and swore. He recognized the voice, it was Noll and something really bad had happened to him.

"You go ahead and take Ryoko out. I need to find Noll, now!" he said to Katsumi and he dashed in the direction the scream came from, as if his life depend of it. He wasn't going to lose another cousin to this cursed place and he ran as fast as he could with only a flashlight and guts as his defense for the deep darkness, yet he didn't care. Noll needed help and he was going to give it.

 **Lin**

* * *

Once Masako had warned him of Asami's plan to use Naru and Mai as bait for the other team to rescue the woman, he knew things were going for the worst case scenario. Noll would always get overboard when it came to saving Mai and even if he was glad that the narcissist had awakened his human side because of her, the potential danger he could immerse into was very worrying. If his father was told of all the crazy things his only remaining son had been doing lately, he would have called Noll back to England for sure. He had been tempted to tell Professor Davis about them, especially when he almost died a few weeks ago, yet he couldn't deny the young man the opportunity to experience something more than tragedy.

One of the things that made him forget his hostility toward the Japanese was the past of the twins. They were mistreated and beaten by an alcoholic mother. For heaven's sake, their mother died right in front of them and the body was decomposing when the neighbors finally noticed the strong smell coming from their apartment. They found the twins starving to death and then took them to an orphanage where the other kids feared them.

Their past wasn't exactly an easy one and that made him open to them a little. He decided to teach the twins about the legacy of his family, which had a long tradition of onmyoujis, to control their growing powers. That was his initial intention, just teach the sons of his teacher with a tragic past and out of control spiritual power. With time however, they became family to him. A family he intended to keep safe.

"Damn it, Noll, just don't kill yourself this time," he whispered to himself, almost reaching the location Takigawa had pointed out before. He already knew both Mai and Noll had fallen underground when Takigawa called him asking for help. He feared the fall wasn't accidental, but made by another spirit equally dangerous.

"Oh, no!" yelled Masako behind him and he turned to face her, but while doing so, he felt three of his shiki move in for an attack. A big one at that. They were already in danger.

"What is going on Masako? Lin?" John asked confused at the pale faces of his friends. So many things were happening one after the other it was hard to keep up to all of them.

"Naru and Mai are being attacked, just like last night and the monster is coming for them," Masako said in a low voice.

"Damn, we need to hurry up!" Lin yelled and was going to run out when Masako stopped him.

"Wait, Lin… Asami's spirit is there too. Nothing you can do will change the outcome. She is watching it all in waiting for the right moment to strike back. Let's find Takigawa first and…" Lin's intense gaze made her shiver for a second, now she knew where that death glare came from.

"I will not leave Naru on his own no matter what is in the way. You can either follow me or stay behind, but no one will keep me from doing what I must," he said turning back but then something odd happened. One of his shiki returned to him, one stayed by Noll's side and the third one disappeared at the same time Mai did. He was already too late.

 **Mai**

* * *

 _"Wake up, little girl. Wake up, shining one,"_ a voice said to her but it seemed so distant, so strange to her senses. It was the kind of voice where you couldn't exactly tell if it belonged to a human or not. But if it wasn't human, then what was it? _Oh no, was that the monster? No, no, no._ She didn't want to see those red shining eyes ever again. She was already frightened enough to face that thing a second time, but what if it was going to eat her?! Should she try to fight her way back to Naru? Should she go to the astral plane instead? _Oh hell…how do I go there again?_ She always just woke up in the endless void of floating souls and then Dream Naru… _no wait, Gene, right?_ Yes… Gene, he was a spirit or something like a guide…was he there? Could he help her? She definitely needed some at the moment. M _an, where was Ayako when you needed a massive cleanse?_

 _"You are a funny one, little one. I like you the most of all the new people my master is in contact with,"_ the strange voice said again right after what seemed like laughing.

"Who are you? Am I dead? Oh man, I really did it this time. Naru, please forgive me, I really didn't mean for us to see each other in the next life. I wanted this one for sure…" The strange voice laughed again, this time with more humor in it. Just what was going on?

 _"You will see when you open your eyes, shining one. You are far from being dead. My master will never forgive me if I ever let something like that happen when I can prevent it,"_ the voice said again and Mai decided to take the chance. She opened just one eye first, but something pure white was blocking her view. Then she tried to open both and the same white covered her entire view.

"There is only white…" Mai said and suddenly the white mass moved to reveal a big head with pointed ears, like a huge dog.

 _"How rude, I'm not a dog. I'm a mighty white fox. Know your familiars, little one."_ The fox voice resonated in her head once again.

"I really must be dead! I'm seeing a white foxed already," she almost screamed to the fox, who only seemed more humored.

 _"Worry not, you are not dead, little one. I'm one of Kouyo Lin's familiars…well, I'm technically yours for the time being, but he is my main master. I sensed that you could see me and hear me now, so I tried it. Your perception has gone up a great deal in the last two days,"_ the fox said looking at her with warm amber eyes.

"Oh… sorry for the dog thing. So, where am I? The only thing I can see is white everywhere. Wasn't I taken by the monster?" she asked siting down.

 _"Well, he is here…and is trying to get you pretty badly. I thought you didn't want to see his shining red eyes, so I blocked your view with my body,"_ the fox said. _"But if you want to see him, I can do that too,"_ the fox said and tried to move away but Mai impulsively hugged the fox in fear.

"Please don't! White is fine by me. Can I ask how I'm I still alive? I was sure the thing would consume me or something," Mai said releasing the fox's soft fur.

 _"My master prides himself on his work. He created a very special warding charm for you. Do you see the flickering light above? It's the barrier in action and I'm a second line of defense. I move where you move and protect you if harm is in your way. I think you should face your pursuer. You should give the thing a taste of his own medicine. He does fear and he fears the kind of power that protects you. He is no longer seeking your energy, but your life,"_ the fox said and Mai unconsciously shivered.

"He can't harm me, right?" she asked trying to muster her courage back. She needed to find Naru and make sure he was fine.

 _"Don't you worry, Mai. He will be fine, just don't pull another stunt like that or you will definitely kill my brother on the spot next time,"_ said another voice in her head. A very familiar one, Gene.

 _"Geez, don't I have any privacy here? Why is everyone popping up inside my head? Anyway, is he really fine? He was so pale before, I thought he was going to collapse any moment."_ she said worryingly.

 _"It was dark Mai and Noll is pale by nature. Although he was really going to be in trouble if the attack prolonged too much. Anyways, I think you should do as Yuki said. We need a little more time for all of us to be in the right place at the same time. Can you do that? Noll will be here soon and he will make sure the fox doesn't hurt you,"_ said Gene.

"For how long do I have to keep it distracted?" she asked back. If facing a frightening monster means the end of this nightmare for good, then she was in all the way.

 _"Good then, just ten minutes Mai. This will all end in ten minutes,"_ Gene said already feeling her resolution. He always feared that his brother would never let anyone from the opposite sex be close to him, but for an idiot scientist, he managed to catch a really good match for himself all on his own. He was actually kind of impressed with his brother. Who knew an arrogant narcissist could attract the attention and loyalty of a sweet soul like Mai.

"Well, I guess I will live for another ten minutes, once Naru finds me and the monster is gone, he will kill me with his own hands," she said trembling at the thought of what kind of tortured he could have in store for her. Gene only laughed.

 _"You are both idiots. Yuki, keep her safe. I think you already know how important this girl is, right?"_ Gene asked to the fox, who nodded in understanding. Good, now it was time to finish this. He gave Mai one last look and then he was gone.

 _"Are you ready, little one?"_ The fox asked and she took a deep breath and let it go. Just ten minutes, ten minutes to end it all. Be strong Taniyama Mai. Just ten minutes. She repeated to herself and the fox moved to show her what he was keeping away from her.

"Ten minutes of hell…" she whispered when she could see the scene in front of her. Although there was no light, the fox seemed to shine in the darkness and she could see a bit of the closer things to them. Right in front of her was an enraged thing no longer resembling a human being, but a wild beast at best.

It was mostly covered by a dense cloud of darkness, but she could see the abnormally long hands with even longer nails that she would have called claws. The eyes were deep red and its face was as dark as the cloud that covered most of it. She could barely distinguish rows of fanged like teeth, which were brownish and were halfway open to reveal a deep red long tongue. If it wasn't for the fact it wasn't exactly a smoke spirit, she would have called it an Enenra (a monster make of smoke). The thing extended one clawed hand to her and hissed like a mad cat or something like it.

 _"You must…die,"_ it said and she tried not to shiver in fear. She needed to buy time for the exorcism and to save all the restless souls trapped in that place. Please, hurry up Ayako. She said to herself and gave a step forward.

"Just try it, monster!" she yelled and the thing lurched at her with a killing intent so strong she almost backed up. Yet she remained rooted to the spot. The monster hit the invisible barrier with such strength that it flashed white like the moon. Still, it held the attack, but then the corpses from before began to surge up from everywhere and surround her circle barrier.

 _"You…will…die,"_ the thing said and lurched toward her once again. Mai prepared herself to inflict the nine cuts on it when the thing bounced back by the repelling barrier. That made the monster even angrier than ever before. The other corpse like spirits all came at her at the same time and she found herself covered by spirits as far as she could see. If the barrier failed in such an attack, she would be dead in an instant, yet it resisted the pounding time after time which gave Mai a little courage.

"Let see how you like to be hurt back!" she yelled, steeling herself. She raised her hand and put the feeling of all the victims of that creature in her mind. She would give those poor souls a bit of justice. The fox snarled at her side, ready to join the fight. Good, Mai thought, let's see who goes down first.

 _"I'm with you, shining one. Fear not, your courage will give you strength,"_ said the fox and so she performed the nine cuts again and her personal battle begin. Ten full minutes, no matter what.

 **AN:** Many thanks to **MeganElizabeth99** , **Guest** and **vampgirl1309** for your reviews. Also, for the favorites and follows. You guys made my day. I hope you enjoy the reading. If you did, please review. The last chapter is already in the making so I will post it as soon as I finish. See you very soon!


	10. Ghost Hunt, Case Closed

**AN:** Ayako's prayer is the very one from the anime and so is Monk's, I know nothing of real Shinto purifying rituals at all or Buddhist exorcism, so it should do. Proper credit to the anime for those parts. Hope you like it. I decided to integrate the epilogue here, so this is the last chapter. Love you all!

 **Chapter Ten: Ghost Hunt, Case Closed**

 **Ethan**

* * *

He had ran as fast as he could in the oppressive darkness of the tunnel hoping to find his cousin alive and well. From the last transmission he got, Katsumi and the rest of Akihiro's team had managed to safely pull Ryoko out and were on their way to a hospital. He was immensely glad her nightmare was already over, yet theirs was still very much alive. He kept running, now almost out of breath, until he managed to distinguish a figure ahead. Black clothes and black hair, standing up with a painful expression on his face.

"Noll!" he yelled and reached him just in time to catch the falling man in his arms. Even with the limited lighting, his face seemed pale. He had heard him yell before so he assumed he was injured or something like it that.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt somewhere?" he asked and Naru simply ignored him. He tried to push him away, but almost fell without his support. _Jeez, such an ungrateful guy,_ he thought.

"I'm fine, just a twisted ankle. We need to find Mai, she is in great danger and I need to be there," he said, now accepting Ethan's help to keep him steady. Gene had said he needed the exorcism to take place in ten minutes, the others were probably already on their way, so he needed to find Mai as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, we will find her," said Ethan with conviction and he truly hoped they did find her as soon as possible. Noll more than anyone needed her to be fine and they were so close, so very close.

"Noll! Noll!" Another yell was heard not so far away and both of them looked behind. Soon enough, Lin's figure show up. He seemed angry with himself, for some reason, he knew the man enough to tell. He guessed it was because he wasn't there to help him when he need it the most, yet it wasn't his fault things got unpredictably bad in an instant. Still, he was late.

"It's about time," Noll said to the approaching man. Finally, everything was coming into place. _Just a little longer Mai. I will be joining you soon. Be strong until then._

 **Ayako**

* * *

"Ayako, will you be alright with just Masako and John? This could be dangerous for you, right? There are just too many spirits here…" said the Monk who was still concerned for the safety of the priestess. This place had a way of making his feelings for her overflow like a river. So many things could go wrong, so many dangerous souls, and so many fears to carry blindly.

"Just go already. I can handle myself quite well. Besides, I do have the best help I could get. Go and rescue those two before it's too late. Make me proud idiot, and don't get hurt down there. Ryoko is already on her way to the nearest hospital. Just bring Mai and Naru back and we will go back home and forget this nightmare," she said urging him down. Takigawa took the rope in his hand and readied himself for the fall. Lin had already gone in, now it was his turn.

"Just be careful, OK? John, please, take good care of them," he said to the priest who nodded in agreement. With a last look at Ayako, he went down as well. _Please, just stay safe Ayako. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you. Good luck._ He prayed for her safety and ran toward the small light he distinguished in the darkness.

Ayako wished him safety and then prepared herself for the coming task. She held the small branch in her hands and prayed. It was time. A sudden wind moved the leaves from the trees and she knew she had their consent. She put the small branch with a bell on it on the ground and clasped her hands together.

 _"I reverently pray for thy presence, deign to ensconce thyself in this unhallowed place and purify its many vessels. I ask that my humble plea may be heard, that peace and calm may be granted into this hunted place. May this place be as the High Heavenly Plain. May the gods from all corners come together. Ryn, pyo, to, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!"_ she exclaimed and ghostly figures detached from all the nearby trees.

One by one John saw them enter the small branch with the sound of the bell. The environment felt different from before, more clean, more pure, just like last time. The only difference was the spirits that responded to Ayako's prayer this time were far more than those of a few weeks ago. He watched in awe as the bell keep sounding with each one. Since he came to Japan, he had witnessed many extraordinary things and he was glad to be part of them.

Once the last spirits has gone inside, Ayako silently prayed and turned to see what came her way. There, the spirits began to appear little by little. So many women, she thought. She hoped they all rested in peace on the other side and she took the branch from the ground and began to move it left and right, purifying those lost souls. She hoped the rest of the team were doing fine down there while she cleansed the tormented ones who wanted release. She would keep it up until the last one was gone.

 **Mai**

* * *

Although she had tried her best and did her share of getting rid of spirits, the nine cuts were simply not enough to really do sufficient harm to the enraged monster. There were just too many of them and her energy wasn't at the same level. She wished Monk had taught her more. Maybe a spell or a mantra that could attack or vanquish multiple spirits at the same time. Yuki, as he was called, was having a hard time helping her to get rid of everything that was coming and they just keep appearing.

How much time had pass since it all started? She didn't know, but she really needed some help. At first, she thought she could exorcise the thing by herself. She had believed that the strength she got from the feelings of the women who faced horrible deaths in this darkness would give her the resolve she needed to truly harm the monster. And maybe if her nine cuts really hit it, that would be the case, but every time she directed the spell at it, other spirits got in her way and she failed.

 _"Just keep up, little one. The others are coming. It will be over soon, just let them get closer without notice,"_ Yuki said and she renewed her spirit. _They are coming, Naru is coming. Just a little more._ She thought with hope and kept fighting, despite her fatigue, for a little while longer.

Just then, something odd happened. The overwhelming spirits who surrounded her barrier began to back off, looking up. The monster yelled at this, but the spirits began to disappear one by one. She felt the oppressive sensation since she came to that place lifted tenfold and she knew Ayako's ritual was taking effect somewhere above them.

"You are a life savior, Ayako," she whispered to herself and watched the monster as he tried to keep his control over the others in vain. This time for sure, her cuts will definitely reach it.

 _"Wait, Mai. If, you harm him too much he will just disappear somewhere else to recover. Monk will soon immobilize him and Lin will use his four remaining shiki to keep it from running away, just try to keep him focused on you a little longer until it's done,"_ Gene said to her and she sighed. Being bait sure was hard work, yet she complied. She could always insult the thing, right? That would definitely keep it mad.

 _"Yeah, insult him to your heart's content, I'm sure there is a lot you can throw at him. Sorry for the bait thing, I'm sure Noll will make it up to you somehow,"_ said Gene a little more relived now. She was doing fine on her own, even with her limited offensive spells.

"Why do you keep calling Naru, Noll?" asked Mai intrigued while watching the spirits disappear. She heard the others call him that too. She just couldn't see where the new nickname came from. Kazuya Shibuya did not resemble a Noll.

 _"Because his real name is Oliver, Oliver Davis,"_ Gene responded not too sure if he should say so. Noll will get mad with him when he finds out it was him who actually said it first. _My apologies Noll_ , but she needs to know.

"Say what?!" she almost yelled to her guide. That can't be right. How can Naru suddenly became the great Oliver Davis? Was the world ending without her noticing?

 _"Sorry Mai, my bad. I need to go now. Please be careful,"_ he said running away from the coming explosion of fury from the girl. He would properly apologize later, the exorcism was going to start soon and he needed some distance from it.

"Gene!" she yelled in frustration, yet the monster threw itself at her without warning when the spirits didn't obey him any longer. There was no time to think, just act. She would get the both of them soon enough.

 _"What…did you…do with…my spirits?!"_ the monster yelled at her in anger, banging at her barrier. She flinched a bit at the repeating flashing of her protection. The thing was so very close that the image will certainly haunt her for weeks.

"What? You can't get me on your own? Is that all you got?" she asked to the thing, who tried to rip the barrier with his claws next. Oh, the nightmares she will definitely get from this later. She must have gone totally mad.

 _"Give them…back! Back! BACK!"_ it yelled deeper than ever before, resonating through the tunnel in deep anger. Mai couldn't help but be afraid of the strength of his next attack and the one after that. _Hurry up guys, I don't know if this will hold much longer._ She readied herself to perform the cuts if something got seriously wrong. Yuki snarled in fury too. He had more than enough of that beast. If only his master would give him the go, he would rip the thing to shreds.

 **Takigawa, Lin And Naru**

* * *

"I can see her. Lin, can you keep it from retreating with your shiki? The other spirits are almost gone and he will focus on Mai now." Lin looked at the Monk and nodded in agreement. The poor girl should have enough fright for a lifetime.

"I need all five to make a perfect barrier and talismans properly placed for it to work, but his strength should have diminished by now. Just try to bind him and we will all attack as one. That should do it, even without John," said Lin, getting ready for the attack. He had previously done talismans for this very occasion. "Take this with you, it will weaken it even more. Now go." Takigawa carefully hurried his way toward Mai, getting close enough that he could clearly distinguish the thing.

It was hideous and it smelled like rotten meat. He had to give huge credits to his beloved Mai. Holding her ground with such a vile creature takes serious guts, even if you looked like fainting at any time. _Damn, I should have come faster. Hold on Mai, I'm coming to your rescue._ He took out his Vajra and the talisman Lin gave him. _This time, you will be the one to be hunted, you monster._ He threw his Vajra exactly at the moment the monster attacked Mai's barrier which concealed it from it. Then he made his hand seal and began chanting.

 _"On kiri kiri bazara bajiri hora manda manda un hatta, on amirito dohanba un hatta, on biso daraki shabezara hanjara un hatta, on biso hora dariki shabezara hanjera un hatta, on shaugyarei makasan maen sowaka!"_ Another barrier, with his spiritual power, was erected, surrounding the thing who looked at him surprised and rage. It was now trapped.

"Lin!" Takigawa yelled and Lin's shiki, including Yuki, attacked the monster from all sides. The monster yelled in pain with the unexpected attack and tried to fight back. At this Monk threw the talisman Lin gave him and the thing hissed in even more pain and kept yelling with each attack.

 _"Naumaku san manda bazaradan kan! Kyata hanjasa hadaya sowaka!"_ The Monk recited and more pain was inflicted. The monster tried to get away but with no way out of Monks barrier. He kept up his mantra in combination with the shiki attack, still, the thing kept trying to fight back like a mad injured beast.

Naru didn't have time to watch, he approached the frightened Mai and held her shoulders, pulling her back. She turned to look at him and buried her face in his chest. She was so glad to see him well and holding, she didn't care for the lies or true identities, all she wanted was to go back home and back to normalcy.

"It will be fine Mai. Don't watch this," he said taking her a little farther from the scene ignoring the pain in his ankle. There was still something he needed to do. Lin's shiki and Monk's mantra were having an effect, yet the monster prevailed. He knew what needed to be done and he was more than ready to do so.

"Get back Mai, I will finish this," he said releasing her, but the girl just clung to him even more. She would die first before letting him do so.

"Are you crazy?! There is no way I will let you do that again!" she yelled to him, yet she saw determination in his deep blue eyes.

"I will not use as much power as last time, this thing is already weakened by the attacks and Monks mantras. I'm not planning to get myself killed Mai, there is something I need to discuss with you when this is over. Trust me, we will see each other tomorrow morning, that I promise," he said and pushed her behind him.

 _"Noll, don't do it. You are not at your best either, let the others take care of it!"_ Gene yelled at him too, but he ignored it. He knew how stubborn he could be when he wanted. _Stupid idiot,_ he should treasure himself more and let go of his pride.

"There is something you need to tell me Gene, and there is no escaping it. I may faint, but I will live to ask you the one thing you had been avoiding for almost a year. Now, step back Mai and let me finish what I started." The girl, however just held him tighter, if that was even possible.

"No, I won't let go! I love you Naru, I don't care if you don't love me back or if you find me irritating or something on those lines and don't want to see me again. You will not die on me, I won't let you!" she yelled while sobbing and Naru sighed. Just why did she had to confess to him in such a place and situation? He was planning to say it first too and what was with the don't love her back or the don't want to see her again? Did she seriously believed that was the case?

"Mai, calm down, I won't be dying on you. I'm certain I can do this and it needs to be done. Monk's barrier won't hold it forever. Please, Mai," he pleaded and she looked at him in surprise. He had never said the magic word, ever, since she first knew him. She let go of him with reluctance, and didn't cling to him anymore.

"Get back a little further. It will be over soon," he said and walked a little closer to the trapped monster. The thing suddenly looked at him with hatred. Perhaps he felt what was coming, it didn't matter to him. This was long overdue. Eighty years of killing was more than enough.

"Get out of the way, Lin and Monk. I will finish this," he said and Lin was going to stop him when he was thrown back by the gathering energy of his charge.

"Don't do it, Noll!" Lin yelled, yet he could feel the air pressure building up. He was truly going to do it. _The fool!_

Mai watched Naru's body begin to glow from head to toes and she prayed he really didn't use everything he had left. The sensation she got this time around, while similar to last time, was somewhat different. Waves of energy were still going out from him, but the pressure was not as bad. He extended one hand and fire emerged from it.

The monster, while still trapped, tried to desperately get out. His claw like hand tried to rip the barrier, and Monk flinched at this. The more the thing resisted, the more tired he got. Yet he still had enough energy for this final attack and he watched as Naru threw the fire toward the thing. There was a big blast and they were all thrown to the floor. Smoke and dust covered everything and Monk kneeled down, looking around. Part of the earth above crumbled down from the blast, giving them a more illuminate vision. The monster was no longer there. Only burning pieces that soon dissolved to nothingness.

Mai stood up and ran toward the black figure on the floor. Her heart was beating faster than ever before in fear. Was he OK? Was he unconscious? Was he even breathing? _Please, don't die._ She reached him before any of the others and she kneeled down next to him. To her great relief, his eyes were open and looking back at her. He was gasping for air, but at least conscious.

"Naru…" She bent down and put her head on his chest to hear his heart. It was running faster than normal, but strong. "I'm so glad. So very glad," she said crying and Naru put one of his hands on her head, which remained on his chest.

"It's over. Now, get me to a hospital, I'm going to faint soon," he said and closed his eyes. He was so tired and needed some rest. The last thing he heard before everything went dark on him was Mai yelling to Lin and Monk.

 **Ayako**

* * *

"I think it's over, you can rest in peace now, Asami," Ayako said to the spirit of the woman in front of her. It was the same woman she saw in the forest and Masako had called her Asami. The woman smiled at her and she would have sworn she heard a thank you in the air and then she vanished. Her purification ceremony was now over and she felt the clear air move the trees. The place was now at peace. Soon after, they all rushed to help the unconscious Naru out of the hole and rushed to the nearest hospital they could find. The nightmare was finally over.

 **Two Days Later**

* * *

"I know I'm handsome Mai, but it's rude to stare," Naru said to her and she immediately blushed. Why did she ever think he was going to change. _Stupid jerk_ , he was back to normal like nothing happened. Well at least, he didn't fire her…yet.

"Yeah, yeah oh great Oliver Davis," she said making a deep bow. They were now in a private hospital room. Naru needed treatment after the ordeal. Although he didn't need anything major to get him in intensive care, he still needed lots of rest for his ankle and that put him in bad mood. He hated hospitals after all.

"Don't be rude to the poor thing Noll, your mother will be very mad with you. She did teach you better than that," said Madoka already making plans for the future couple. Oh Luella, there are so many things to do. She knew he didn't say anything to her, but he had been giving this vibe about being left alone and she presumed his _alone_ meant only with Mai present.

"When will I be released? I need to go with Lin in search for Gene," he said impatiently. His brother had finally revealed his location to him last night and Lin had rushed out in search for his location with Takigawa. That morning, he had called and said he had found the place and was on his way to contact a group of divers. Now it was matter of time to find his remains.

"As soon as Ayako convinces your doctor of your almighty inhuman ability to not need rest or your inhuman body that never gets weak," she said with sarcasm that further irritated the narcissist. "I'll go check. She may need help with that doctor. He seems very strict, I will be back soon. Be good, OK?" she said with a teasing smile. _Now is your time, Noll. You have her all for yourself. Oh, I should take a picture…that would be so awesome!_

"I'll get you more tea, then…" Mai said trying to run away. She had tried to avoid being left alone with Naru ever since he was admitted there. She had been afraid he will say something to her about the kiss she stole or the confession she made, which she had done in the rush of the moment, not really thinking of consequences.

"Mai, there is something we need to discuss, remember?" he asked and almost smiled when she kind of shivered at his words. He guessed she was still thinking he didn't like her and he was going to give her hell for it. He sighed, she was so insecure sometimes.

"Oh… yeah, right. Um, what do we need to discuss again?" she asked blushing. Good, he liked it when she was blushing so very much.

"Let's begin with your recent actions. A kiss, for example," he said and she blushed even more. Oh man, she was now in deep trouble. What was going to happen next? Will he get mad?

"I'm sorry Naru! I did it out of impulse. Please don't get mad, it will never happened again, OK? I promise!" she yelled in embarrassment. This was going to be so awkward. Why did she have to keep acting on impulses?

"If you promise, then I guess I had no other choice," he said pulling the bed sheet out of the way and sitting on the border of the narrow bed.

"Wait Naru, I said I was sorry. I can go out if that is what you really want…" _Damn,_ such a difficult girl who always thought the opposite of what he really wanted to do.

"Mai, just don't move or think, OK? Like I said, I got no other choice on the matter." She looked at him in confusion and he saw his opportunity. He got up and stop right in front of her. She looked at him with even more confusion. _It's now or never Noll, do it already_ , he thought.

"Um, Naru… are you feeling OK?" she asked worriedly. He just sighed.

"This is completely your fault, Taniyama Mai… I hope you don't regret what you started. I'm not precisely boyfriend material, yet I'm willing to try," he said and pulled her closer, he kissed the girl for the first time. She did kiss _him_ first, but this time it was all his. He kept it gentle at first, but got a little passionate when she responded back. He didn't remember for how long they kissed nor did he care. This was the first time he had truly enjoyed life. The first time he loved and was loved back.

Outside the closed door, Madoka was taking pictures like a mad woman, while Ayako smiled, seen the young couple through the little crystal window on the door. _I'm glad you got your man Mai, I will get mine too, very soon,_ Ayako thought and also took pictures to immortalize the moment. The moment Mai's dream became reality.

 **A Week Later**

* * *

The Ryoko case had been closed and the woman was steadily recuperating in the hospital. Katsumi had been a little busy with the Davis mansion. The police had retrieved the remains of the victims of Susumu Takeshi for proper burial and to close the case of the missing women. The total of victims was still not determined, but one or two women had been reported missing every year for the last eighty-seven years. So the total number of victims probably surpassed a hundred. The Akihiro team had remained at Ryoko's side ever since they found her.

About SPR, Naru had been released from the hospital on his second day and soon joined Lin and Monk in the retrieval of Gene's body. Mai had insisted in going too, so Naru really didn't have much choice in the matter. The body was found almost at nightfall. Naru seemed a little out of it for a while, but recuperate soon enough when his mother show up unexpectedly. She guessed Lin or Madoka called her and she took the first flight there the night before.

After that, they made preparations for their departure. Gene also needed a proper burial and his mother needed his son back for a while, not that she wasn't planning on coming back. She had seen the most interesting pictures Madoka had sent to her and she was looking forward to properly meet Taniyama Mai. Oh, she was so glad her stoic son had found his match. Yet, she grieved her lost son, now more than ever. She would have liked Gene to meet the lovely girl.

Now, they were all waiting in the airport for their departure. Mai was trying to hold her tears the best way she could. Although her relationship with Naru, now Oliver Davis, hasn't change all that much, he was still a narcissist, arrogant jerk with an addiction to tea and had no manners, they had got their moments. To be honest, she wouldn't have it any other way. If everything changed to a perfect life she would probably have lost interest. Yet she found it hard to said goodbye, even if it was for a short period.

"Make sure Madoka dosen't take dangerous cases while I'm gone. She can get overboard quite easily and make sure you always carry your charms if she takes a case. They will have to do until Lin can properly train you. I will come back as soon as I can," he said to her just when his flight was called to board. Monk and the others had already said their goodbyes. There was only them left.

"Please, call me when you get home, so I will know you arrive just fine. I know international calls are expensive, but just an 'I'm home' will do…" she said a little troubled.

"You are lucky enough to have a very handsome boyfriend who can take such liberties," he said and smiled a little when she got mad.

"Such a narcissist, I don't care if everyone else call you Noll, you are definitely _Naru_ to me," she said bumping him.

"Naru is fine by me, it's the Japanese version of Noll, anyways… I need to go now. I will see you soon. Stay safe until then," he said lowering his face toward hers to kiss her. He needed to remember the sensation for the coming months. Three long months.

"I… I love you, OK?" she said embarrassed. They never kissed in public, it kind of attracts attention and there were a few people already watching them.

"As you should…" he replied back and easily avoided her 'kick'. She was just so easy to tease. He will definitely miss that and so he lower his head again, this time to reach her ear. "Don't worry Mai, I love you too," he said giving her a kiss on her cheek and she madly blushed, which made him smile. So easy to tease indeed.

 **-0-**

Three months later Naru was back for business and her training with Lin began. It was exhausting and hard to keep up with Lin's regimen. She could swear, the man can be such a demon when it comes to training, yet she progressed rather well. Gene was still her spiritual guide, he had said he would only move on when he saw kids running around, which annoyed Naru to no end.

Ayako and Monk were finally going out too, although they kept fighting as usual. John was doing fine in his church and always came by, even if there were no cases. Masako didn't show in the office unless it was a request from Naru, she was more relaxed around her now that she had given up on him. Yasuhara was pretty much the same as always, but since Monk and Ayako begin to date, he had directed his teasing more to Lin's side. She could swear the man was tempted to commit murderer. As for them, she was very happy at the moment, even when taking scary cases. She gained a family and never regretted it ever since.

 **AN:** I thank you **ALL** , for the time spending here, I appreciated every entry I got whether it was for just one chapter or the whole thing. This was far more than I expected when I first started, so many countries go in and out and I thought my English wasn't good enough. (well it still bad, but getting better) I have a very good practice here. It was an awesome journey for me and I learned a lot on the way to the end. Many thanks. You were the best readers I could ask for. See you again one day on the ever overflowing river of Ghost Hunt fanfiction. Please review, when done. Honest reviews are always welcome, even after been finish for a long time. I have write others stories of Ghost Hunt and Harry Potter. If you like, give them a try.


	11. Announcement: A Sequel?

**Announcement:**

Because I'm a creature of impulse, should a sequel be made for this story? If your answer is **yes** , go on and read the tiny preview for a second part, 'soon' to be release as Behind The Darkness which is still on the making (I don't know when it will be posted). If your answer is **no** then this is the end of this story for you. Thanks for the support either way.

 **Part 2: Behind The Darkness**

 **Chapter One: ?  
**

"Hum, Naru this is..." Mai Taniyama said to the tall slender men in black next to her. The pressing feeling of danger was hard to ignore and her instinct said loud and clear they needed to go out of there as soon as possible.

"How bad is it? Can you tell?" Oliver Davis asked the young petite woman next to him while holding her hand for dear life. He can see why she had become so restless. He as well, was feeling anxious.

"Does wanting to run away counts as very bad?" She asked him back, trying to swallow her panic and holding his hand tighter. The events unfolding in front of them were serious indeed.

"Yes. Can we make it out without notice?" He asked already looking for a way out. Their current situation required that much. They needed to get out one way or another before real hell get loose over them.

"We can always try, right?" She said moving slowly with him by her side, one step at the time. Little by little they almost reached the door. Now that their only way out was so close, perhaps they could really make it.

"Should we run for it?" Naru asked her, while looking at the door with intensity. He was really temped to burst the thing to pieces. Safety was a priority he was willing to embrace no matter the consequences.

"Yeah...perhaps it's our best option now. They will soon focus on us. We need to hurry." She said while getting ready for a dash and just when they give the first step, a deep penetrating voice on their back was heard, freezing the young couple in the act.

"And just where the two of you are going? There is no escape from this you Maru couple! Come back here you pair of cowards." Said Madoka Mori with a humorous teasing voice. Both Naru and Mai sighed in resignation to the coming agony.

They were very close to escape from Madoka's and Ayako's grasp which were looking wedding dresses magazines in search for theirs, but failed miserably at the very end. There was no worst thing in the world than an obsessed pair of women with wedding plans for a no so willing, almost two years couple with different plans of their own. Never before in his life, Naru wished for a new case as in that moment. Ghost and haunted houses were his best friend at that second and so when the door of the office open revealing a pair of strangers, he was already set on accepting their case no matter what.

End of the preview. What do you think? Should it continue? I leave the decision up to you.

 **Extra Note: The sequel is now out for reading on another story called Behind The Darkness by Akai Seirei. Hope you like it.**


End file.
